Their story A Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke original
by Kumiko Shinohara
Summary: A student arrives he has gotten himself in some trouble and is now sharing Sasuke's room. to everyone's surprise this student is very polite and very forgiving and very talented and has one BIG secret. When the grandmother of our favorite blonde finds out that some can't accept her grandson, she decides to sent them on a camping trip. Find out if all will be okay, read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is one of my firsts stories, so I dont own anything, not Naruto, not the music I used in this fic.

Well I hope you have a lot of fun reading this, I sure had a lot of fun writing it, now I can finally move on to one of my other stories who have been neglected a lot.

Thanks for reading, review if you like, though I'd like to know what you think of it.

Ja ne, Kumiko.

* * *

Deep in the middle of the night a young man with raven black hair sat on the stairs in front of his dorm, watching the midnight sky. He had been there for about half an hour when another young man stumbled towards the stairs, he kept his head low as he tried to climb the ten steps in front of his dorm.

'' Hn, another drunk. '' The raven haired man on the steps said, he had seen other drunks coming back.

'' Yeah, sure. '' The young man, who tried to climb the stairs, said harshly.

The young man finally reached the last step when he suddenly fell backwards. His head hitting the ground quite hard, revealing wild blonde locks that resided underneath the hood.

The man on the steps merely watched as the other fell. The raven saw the blonde hair that was being revealed, but also the black eye and the split lip. Then the young raven rushed to the blonde.

'' Shit, what happened to you. What's your name? '' The raven asked.

'' U … Uzu- '' The blonde couldn't finish his sentence before he fell into unconsciousness.

The raven picked up the blonde one and walked back to his dorm room. He laid the blonde in a bed and covered him and then he laid down in his own bed. The raven had a double room, but he resided in it alone.

The raven jerked awake when he heard screaming. He jumped out of bed and rushed to the other, to help him calm down. Several long minutes passed with the other still screaming his lungs out. Complaints where shouted down the hall and not much later there were several harsh knocks on the door.

'' Ssh, it's okay, calm down. '' The raven said to the blonde when his door was kicked open. Four teachers, who also slept in that dorm rushed in, they had been notified of the screaming.

'' Sasuke. '' One of the four teachers said. The raven turned around, when he heard his name.

'' Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Genma-sensei, Raido-sensei. '' The raven named Sasuke said.

'' Why is he screaming? '' Kakashi asked.

'' I don't know. '' Sasuke replied.

The other three teachers tried to calm down the blonde. A teacher with a scar over his nose and brown hair tied in a pony tail approached Kakashi.

'' Kakashi there's blood on his clothes and he has them on backwards. He has a black eye and a broken lip. I think we should bring him to Tsunade. '' Iruka explained.

'' Alright, as soon as he wakes up. '' Kakashi said.

They were about to just put the screaming boy underneath a cold shower, when sky blue eyes were revealed. He looked around and saw four teachers surrounding him and the young man he had met earlier.

'' Give him some space. '' Kakashi said.

The teachers took a step back and also observed the young blonde, he looked scared.

'' What is your name? '' Iruka asked as he sat on his knees in front of the blonde boy. Naruto looked at him warily, the older man seemed very nice.

'' Uzumaki Naruto, sir. '' Naruto said.

'' Hello, well I am Iruka and that is Kakashi and they are Raido and Genma. I haven't seen you here before. '' Iruka said. He seemed very polite for his age, his parents had taught him well.

'' I-I arrived l-last night, sir. '' Naruto replied.

'' Oh, that explains it, you don't have to call me sir, Iruka is good enough. '' Iruka said. Naruto nodded.

'' Come. '' Kakashi said, as he held out his hand for the boy to take. Naruto took his hand and stood up. Genma, Raido and Sasuke left the room.

'' Can you walk, Naruto? '' Kakashi asked. The blonde nodded once again.

Then the three also left the room and followed the other three, Iruka stayed by Naruto and Kakashi. They hadn't been walking long when Iruka and Kakashi noticed that Naruto stumbled more.

'' I think that it will not take long before he passes out. '' Kakashi whispered to Iruka.

Iruka walked to the other side where Naruto was. Iruka looked at the boy in front of him and smiled softly. Then he looked up to Kakashi.

'' I don't know how he does it, but he is already out. '' Iruka said. Kakashi looked down to the boy in disbelief.

Kakashi shook his head slightly and picked up the boy. He noticed the boys thin and small frame. Naruto pressed his face against Kakashi's chest, unconsciously seeking more warmth. They walked until they were at a small house in the middle of the school campus. Genma knocked on the door. It took a while, but the door was opened by and elder man with long grey hair and a sleepy look on his face.

'' Genma, she isn't going to be happy if you knock on the door at four A.M. '' The man said.

'' Jiraiya, we need to see Tsunade. '' Kakashi said, still holding Naruto in his arms.

Jiraiya looked at Kakashi and saw Naruto in his arms, he stepped away immediately, letting them all in. Jiraiya quickly walked to the bedroom, where Tsunade still laid asleep.

'' Tsunade … Tsunade you need to wake up, it's Naruto. '' Jiraiya said.

Tsunade wasn't going to respond at first, but when she heard that there was something with Naruto, she was up immediately. They both walked to the living room, were the teachers were waiting.

'' What happened? '' Tsunade asked.

Sasuke explained what had happened and that he took Naruto to his room. And Kakashi told them about the complaints of someone screaming. Tsunade nodded and walked to Kakashi, who was still holding Naruto, she noticed that his clothes were on backwards.

'' Naruto … Naruto. '' Tsunade said. Slowly sky blue eyes opened, he blinked a couple of times to adjust to the bright lights above him.

'' Tsunade- baa- chan. '' Naruto said, and then Jiraiya stepped closer. '' Jii- chan. '' he said, not realizing that he was in Kakashi's arms.

Everyone was surprised to learn that Naruto was Tsunade's grandson. Tsunade always talked about him, but never said his name or what he looked like.

'' What happened? '' Tsunade asked, Naruto frowned, he remembered exactly what happened, it wasn't a memory he liked to remember. Kakashi felt Naruto's breathing quicken and it only became faster. Tsunade recognized it almost instantly.

'' Kakashi, could you sit down somewhere. '' Tsunade said urgently.

Kakashi was confused, but sat down on the sofa. Naruto's breathing once again quickened to points where he sometimes couldn't breathe, his body was shaking.

'' Kakashi, please hold him firmly. '' Jiraiya said calmly. Kakashi tightened his grip on the boy. Tsunade bent down in front of Naruto.

'' Do you have any medicine on you? '' Tsunade asked. Then to everyone's surprise, except for Tsunade and Jiraiya, Naruto used sign language, shaky sign language, but none the less sign language.

'' Alright, were exactly? '' Tsunade asked. Naruto used signs to reply, Tsunade nodded.

'' Iruka will you go to Naruto's room 212, on his desk is a metal case. Will you get that? '' Tsunade asked. Iruka nodded. '' Hurry please. '' Tsunade said. Then Iruka run out of the house and towards Naruto's room.

Everyone looked worriedly at Naruto as he tried to calm his body enough to talk. After a few short minutes he gave up on that and used sign language to explain what happened. As Naruto explained Tsunade's eyes got bigger and tears rolled over her cheeks, she was very protective of her only grandson.

'' Why didn't you fight? '' Jiraiya asked. '' You could have easily beaten them. '' he said.

Naruto again replied in sign language. Tsunade thought for a while and then asked Naruto something, also in sign language. Naruto replied in signs: '' As long as you don't tell them who I am. Promise me. ''

Tsunade nodded. Not much later Iruka came back with the metal case. Iruka gave the case to Tsunade, who accepted it and then opened it, she got out a syringe, and she filled it and then cleaned Naruto's skin. She injected it in Naruto's arm. A few minutes later Naruto's body calmed down. It was a powerful and effective medicine, but it left Naruto in a state of unconsciousness, it took a while before he was completely unconscious. Kakashi looked down and saw the boy fighting unconsciousness, Kakashi took it as a side effect of the medicine.

'' Don't fight it, it's okay we'll bring you back. '' Kakashi said.

'' Th … Thanks. '' Naruto said just before he fell unconscious. Kakashi looked up to Tsunade, who was pacing around the room.

'' You have a right to know … what happened. '' Tsunade started.

'' He was attacked, beaten up over his choice of clothes, and probably his way of talking. They were with six people. They kept beating him at one point they took of his clothes and then beat him into unconsciousness and then left him to freeze. I think someone scared them off before they could do something. '' Tsunade explained.

All teachers took in the information. Iruka was shocked that you could be beaten up over that, something so unimportant, the ones that attacked him must really be sick.

'' Ano … Jiraiya said that he could have fought them off so why didn't he? '' Sasuke asked.

'' That is not my place to tell you. If you want to know, you'll have to ask him. '' Tsunade replied.

'' Why does he have to take these medicine? '' Kakashi asked.

'' Let me explain it this way. It is and unknown disease, he only has this medicine because I made it for him. He has tablets which have a calming effect on him for about six hours. When he has an attack such as this one, and this was a medium one, he has syringes which calm his body severely, he goes in a deep state of unconsciousness for an hour or two. We don't know if it is something that can be cured, we don't even know what triggers it. '' Tsunade said. They all took in the new information.

'' Shouldn't you inform his parents? '' Raido asked.

'' No they can't know yet. Naruto finally convinced them to let him go to a public college, it took him two years to convince his parents that he would be alright. If I tell them he got attacked on the night of his arrival they will send for him and then he will be kept home, but I do not want him alone more than necessary, Sasuke you have a double room, right? '' Tsunade asked.

'' Hn. '' Sasuke nodded.

'' Can he stay in your room? It's your choice because it is not easy to have someone that is sick all of the time right next to you, but if he can stay I would ask you to keep an eye on him and help him when needed. '' Tsunade said.

Sasuke thought about it for a while. He thought it couldn't be that bad he was used to Itachi and his uncle Orochimaru, he also thought that even as an Uchiha the even he could be helpful for once.

'' He can stay in my room and I will do as you ask. '' Sasuke replied.

'' Thank you, Now I have one more request, please tell no one of this unless necessary. It must be his own choice to let people know of his condition, he doesn't like pity, but he understand help when he receives it. '' Jiraiya said.

'' We'll keep it to ourselves. '' Kakashi said, while the rest simply nodded.

Sasuke, Iruka, Genma, Raido and Kakashi with in his arms an unconscious Naruto left the house and walked back to their dorm rooms. After a while Sasuke and Kakashi reached Sasuke's room. Kakashi put Naruto in his bed and then turned to Sasuke.

'' I suggest that you will sleep as well I will take care of the teachers. Come to class when he awakes. '' Kakashi said, and then happily returned to his room which he shared with Iruka. Sasuke stripped of his clothes and put on some pajama pants and lay down in his own bed and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Sasuke was up and dressed again, he was behind his desk doing some work for the classes he had missed. When he heard the boy behind him groan, Sasuke turned only to see the blankets being thrown to the side and the boy running towards the bathroom. Sasuke frowned and also walked to the bathroom, he knocked on the door.

'' You okay? '' Sasuke asked. He heard the blonde vomit his lungs out and then Sasuke knocked again.

'' F-fine. '' Naruto replied.

Sasuke walked to the kitchen area and filled a glass with water and then he walked back to the bathroom door. After a few minutes the door opened and the blonde walked outside. Sasuke handed him the glass of water, Naruto took it and drank some to clear the vile taste in his mouth.

'' Thank you. '' Naruto said.

Sasuke sat on his bed while Naruto took in the room he was in. It was a large and more luxurious room. It was a double room with two beds and behind those beds a desk. In between the beds was a dresser with a flat screen TV and a PS3, Wii and an Xbox360, there was also a DVD player and some DVD's on it.

In front of the dresser were two poufs. Behind the desks stood a dresser one on each side of the room. On the left side was the bathroom with bath, shower, toilet and mirror and on the right side was the entrance, there stood half a wall where you could put your keys and stuff. In between the bathroom and entrance were three kitchen cabinets, the middle one had a sink and on its left was a stove with an oven and on the right of the sink was a small refrigerator. In the middle of the room was a small dining table were four people could be seated.

'' You have a nice room. '' Naruto said.

'' Yeah, well, so do you 'cause I'm sharing this with you … Tsunade asked. '' Sasuke replied.

'' Oh … uhm thanks. '' Naruto said.

'' She also asked me to keep an eye on you and help if needed. I think I can be more helpful if I knew some things about the medicine you take. '' Sasuke said.

'' Yes, you are right. Thank you for helping me, my parents … if they knew they would send someone to take me back. '' Naruto said as he walked to the desk where his metal case was. Naruto sat down next to Sasuke and opened the case.

'' Well this is it, I take these pills every six hours approximately three times a day. The pills have a calming effect on me. Then there are these syringes, I fill some of them because I don't have the time to do it when I have such an attack, nor can I hold them still enough to fill the syringe … uhm there are also some empty syringes and clean needles as well as the liquid medicine.''

'' Alright uhm … for small ones I usually take ten milliliters and for medium ones half a syringe and for larger ones a whole one. I usually don't have time to clean my skin with alcohol … that's about it, I don't think I can tell you anymore. '' Naruto said. Sasuke took in all the information and memorized the quantity.

'' Shall we get ready for class? '' Naruto asked cheerfully. Sasuke nodded.

Naruto freshened himself up and got a clean pair of clothes and his books from his former room. When Naruto was ready he and Sasuke walked to their history class together.

'' Gomen Sensei. '' Naruto said as he walked into the room and to a free seat in the middle of the room, while Sasuke sat at the end of the room by himself. Iruka nodded and continued his history lesson. The class was well underway when Naruto noticed the tremble in his body, he quickly pulled his backpack rather noisily on the table, making his sensei look at him once more.

'' Gomen Sensei, I did not intent to make such noise. '' Naruto said.

'' Okay Naruto. '' Iruka said_**. 'Such a polite boy, you don't see that very often anymore.' Iruka thought.**_

'' Look at him he is shaking like a leaf. '' Ino whispered to her pink haired classmate.

Naruto pulled out his metal case and opened it, the girls also looked into his case out of curiosity.

'' He's a junkie. '' Sakura whispered to Ino.

Naruto grabbed the little container of pills, but his hands were shaking so much that he dropped the container and it rolled to the floor. The girls followed the container with their eyes and noticed that they were pills.

'' Hey man, do your drugs someplace else. Iruka-sensei! '' Ino said, making the whole class look at them. Sasuke stood up and walked to the container and picked it up.

'' Go Sasuke, make him go away. '' Ino said.

Sasuke turned and gave the blonde girl the famous Uchiha death glare, he only wished she died when he threw her those death glares, but he had tried so many times and he failed every time. Then he turned back to Naruto.

'' How many do you need? '' Sasuke asked.

'' You're going to help a drug addict, are you nuts?! '' Sakura screeched.

'' One pill … I-I forgot them when I w-woke up. '' Naruto relied shakily.

Sasuke opened the bottle and then took Naruto's hand, in it he laid one pill. Iruka walked to Naruto with his bottle of water.

'' SENSEI! '' Sakura screeched again, this time much louder. Naruto took the bottle and downed the pill.

'' Urusai Sakura, do not judge when you don't even know him, you barely know his name. '' Iruka said angrily, he was known for his fiery temper it didn't matter if you were student or principal or the king. When Iruka thought your wrong … you were absolutely wrong.

'' I-it will get worse f-first, the pill has a dis … dissolve time of 20 minutes. '' Naruto said looking down to his hands.

Sasuke remembered that Jiraiya had asked Kakashi to hold him firmly. Sasuke bent down a bit so he could whisper in Naruto's ear.

'' Do you need to be held? '' He whispered.

'' I-I t-tend to b-break stuff or f-fall when I'm l-like this. '' Naruto replied.

'' I take that as a yes. '' Sasuke said.

'' You can take my chair, it will be more comfortable.'' Iruka said. Sasuke helped the shaking Naruto up and walked to the desk in front of the classroom. Sasuke sat in the chair and pulled Naruto in his lap, and then he shifted Naruto sideways and held him firmly.

'' So you're really going to help a drug addict. '' Ino said angrily.

'' Yeah, I can't even believe they let someone like him into our school. '' Sakura said.

'' He should be expelled. '' Ten Ten said.

'' And I think you should shut up. Sensei just said that you shouldn't judge him, maybe he is sick, so shut the fuck up will ya. '' Kiba said.

All the accusations and the panicking class didn't help Naruto, his breathing became even worse and he had more trouble speaking now, while his body kept shaking violently.

'' I-I am n-not a d-drug addict. '' Naruto said.

'' You obviously are, you carry needles and pills in that bag. '' Sakura said.

'' Naruto is this how it usually goes, when your late with your medication? '' Iruka asked.

'' N-no. '' Naruto said. '' It n-normally doesn't get like this. I-I don't know w-what to do. '' He said.

'' Do you have your grandmother's number? '' Sasuke asked.

'' Y-yes in my p-phone. '' Naruto replied.

'' Where's your phone? '' Sasuke asked.

'' P-pocket. '' Naruto answered.

Sasuke got Naruto's phone out of his pocket and searched for the number, for once the whole class was quiet. Sasuke called the number, it rang a few times before it was answered.

'' Tsunade? '' Sasuke asked.

'' _**Yes, who is this, why do you have Naruto's phone. '' Tsunade said.**_

'' It's me Sasuke. Naruto doesn't know what to do, so I called you. '' Sasuke replied.

'' _**What do you need to know, hurry up I'm in an important meeting. '' Tsunade said.**_

'' He forgot his medicine so he took one fifteen minutes ago, but it only gets worse and this class is fighting and bickering because they think Naruto is an drug addict. '' Sasuke said.

'' _**Give him a ten millimeter shot of the liquid medicine, he should calm down after it. Oh … and tell the class if they call my grandson a drug addict once more, I will expel them. '' Tsunade said.**_

'' Will do, thank you for your help. '' Sasuke said while he smirked evilly at the class in front of him.

'' _**Any time brat. '' Tsunade said and then hung up. As did Sasuke.**_

'' Iruka-sensei could you give me the metal case? '' Sasuke asked.

'' Of course. '' Iruka said. He grabbed the metal case and walked to Sasuke and handed it to him. Sasuke took out a syringe and filled it as instructed by Tsunade. Then he injected it in Naruto's arm.

'' I received a message for the rest of this class. '' Sasuke said, a smirk plastered on his face.

'' And what might that message be? '' Iruka asked, though he didn't trust that smirk on the Uchiha's face entirely.

'' Call her grandson a drug addict once more and she will expel you. '' Sasuke said.

'' No one can expel us except for Principal Tsunade. '' Sakura said in a know it all kind of voice.

Sasuke's smirk grew. '' Exactly. '' he said.

'' Holy shit, he is Tsunade's grandson. '' Kiba said, understanding it as one of the firsts.

'' That's n-nothing … I will g-get them all deported. '' Naruto said, his eyes slowly opening and then closing again.

'' Of course Naruto. Rest for a while. '' Iruka said.

'' I-I want to g-go … to Kakashi's c-class. '' Naruto said, shortly after he fell into unconsciousness. Iruka looked at the boy and sighed.

'' Class if you haven't noticed, Naruto is ill. He finally convinced his parents to go to a public school. All I ask is to not make it harder for him by calling him a drug addict. '' Iruka took a deep breath. '' Or I will sent you to detention class, with Anko. '' He finished.

'' You wouldn't. '' Ino said.

'' Try me. '' Iruka replied. After the class had settled down, Iruka went on with his lesson. He gave Sasuke and notebook and a pen to make notes for him and Naruto.

* * *

The class ended and the students quickly left the classroom. Iruka stayed by Sasuke and Naruto, this was his last class today, so now he had the rest of the afternoon off.

'' Sasuke I have a question. You know what the Uchiha family is known for. And I am curious, please don't take it the wrong way, but why do you care? '' Iruka asked, he had met Sasuke's family before.

Sasuke looked at the small boy in his arms, who was still very much unconscious.

'' Because I know what it is like to be sick all the time, my older brother went to medical school because of me, but unlike Naruto I also know what it is like to be cured and have a life free of illness. I wanted to help even if I didn't know him so well. '' Sasuke said.

'' Thank you … it seems this boy has something over him that just captures your heart. He did it with yours and Kakashi's even mine. '' Iruka said.

After a while Naruto slowly awakened, sky blue eyes slowly peeked into the outside world and found Iruka and Sasuke looking back at him.

'' Good your awake, are you feeling better? '' Iruka asked.

'' Yes, did I miss Kakashi-sensei's class? '' Naruto asked.

'' No, you didn't it's just beginning. '' Iruka replied.


	3. Chapter 3

All three of them walked to Kakashi's class. Iruka and Sasuke supporting Naruto, he was still a bit wobbly. Iruka also carried Naruto's school bag. They stood in front of the classroom when Naruto's phone rang. Naruto searched his pockets while his ringtone kept playing. (Ringtone: Menma's song, Ocarina.)

'' I can't find it. '' Naruto mumbled

'' Oh … sorry I still had it. '' Sasuke said, holding out the phone to Naruto.

'' Thanks. '' Naruto said as he accepted the phone and answered it.

'' Naruto speaking. '' Naruto said.

'' _**How are you? Are you feeling better? '' Tsunade asked.**_

'' Yes, I'm fine baa-chan. '' Naruto replied.

'' _**Okay, enjoy your class. ''**_ Tsunade said and then the line went dead, Naruto smiled and put away his phone.

'' That was a nice ringtone, where is it from? '' Iruka asked. As they walked through the doors.

'' Uhm … I made it. '' Naruto replied.

'' So you play the flute? '' Iruka asked.

'' It was an ocarina, I prefer those. '' Naruto said as they approached Kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi turned around as he heard the voices coming closer. He saw Iruka and Sasuke supporting Naruto. Kakashi looked at Iruka, silently asking if it happened again. Iruka replied with a single nod.

'' Have a seat Naruto. '' Kakashi said, turning his chair. Naruto took the seat offered to him and looked around the classroom. He looked at the piano and frowned as he noticed that the young man played the song all wrong, then he saw one with the violin who seemed to be strangling it or he liked the false notes very, very much.

'' They're both playing the instruments all wrong. '' Naruto said.

'' I explained it several times. '' Kakashi said with a sigh. Naruto looked at Kakashi and then back to the piano.

'' Oi, you behind the piano! '' Naruto called. A young man with long black hair and lavender eyes looked up and turned to Naruto.

'' What's your name? '' Naruto asked.

'' Hyuuga Neji. '' The boy replied.

'' Neji-san please stop playing, your fingers are positioned all wrong. '' Naruto said. Neji just raised his eyebrow.

'' You with the violin, gently lay it down and do not touch it any more than absolutely necessary. '' Naruto said. The red head with the violin stopped playing and looked at Naruto.

'' Why? '' The red head asked.

'' Because you're killing me with those awful noises you are creating on that thing. '' Naruto replied.

'' Well if you know it so well why don't you try and do it. '' Sakura said, she had heard that Naruto played the flute … Ocarina.

'' Fine. '' Naruto said and stood up. First he walked to the piano.

'' Is there something you want me to play? '' Naruto asked.

'' Yes, why don't you play 'Requiem for a dream.' '' Neji replied smugly.

'' Neji we don't have sheet music for that yet. '' Kakashi interrupted.

'' It doesn't matter. '' Naruto replied as he sat down in front of the piano. Naruto played 'Requiem for a dream.'

(After 1.30 min.)

'' Kakashi he plays with his eyes closed. '' Iruka said.

'' Can't be. '' Kakashi said. Kakashi walked closer to the piano, to look at Naruto, Iruka and Sasuke followed as well.

'' It's flawless … '' Kakashi said.

'' He's even better than me. '' Sasuke said, he was the best in school.

Everyone in the class looked in awe at Naruto. He flawlessly played it with his eyes closed. Naruto stopped playing and opened his eyes. Then he walked to the boy with the violin.

'' Is there something you want me to play? '' Naruto asked.

'' He's amazing. '' Iruka whispered to Kakashi, who could only nod in agreement.

'' No, my name is Gaara by the way. '' The red head said.

'' Uh … hi, I am Uzumaki Naruto. '' Naruto said as he took the violin, he positioned the violin and took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then he started playing 'Vale Decem'.

'' I take it back, he's a prodigy … Kakashi he's, he's … crying. '' Iruka said, tears rolling over his face, it was so beautiful and yet so sad, he couldn't hold back his tears.

Kakashi nodded. '' Doesn't he remind you of someone we were once best friends with? '' He asked moved by the song as well.

'' Yes, he reminds me of Minato, but they couldn't be related, his family is too important, if they were related then Naruto wouldn't be here. '' Iruka said.

'' You're right, they couldn't be related besides their surname is different. '' Kakashi said.

(2.04 min.) Naruto opened his eyes and looked directly into Kakashi's eye. Naruto frowned a couple of times.

'' Something is wrong. '' Kakashi said. Iruka looked at Kakashi worriedly and then back to Naruto.

They listened to Naruto (until 2.44 min.) but then he stopped abruptly, he stumbled backwards, he dropped the violin as he fell to the ground. Kakashi and Iruka, who was still crying, rushed to Naruto. Kakashi helped Naruto sit up.

'' What's wrong Naruto? '' Kakashi asked.

'' I guess, I forgot to eat. '' Naruto replied. Naruto looked down to his hand where he felt something wet slip down his hand, then he looked up again, he saw Iruka's tear stained face.

'' When was the last time you ate? '' Kakashi asked.

'' Yesterday morning. '' He said. '' Why are you crying? '' He asked.

'' The song you played was beautiful, but it was so sad. '' Iruka said. Naruto smiled weakly.

'' It was meant to be sad, because I was sad at that time. '' Naruto replied.

Iruka looked at Kakashi, they both stared at each other in disbelief. The boy wrote that beautiful song.

'' Iruka did you bring your bag with you? '' Kakashi asked.

'' Yes. '' Iruka replied.

'' Get a muesli bar from it. '' Kakashi said. Iruka stood up and walked to his bag, which was by Kakashi's desk.

'' How do you know what is in his bag? '' Naruto asked.

Kakashi bent down a little and whispered in his ear: '' Because I'm his lover. ''

Naruto smiled weakly. '' Good for you. '' He said.

Kakashi was a bit taken back with this answer, almost no one responded positively about two sensei's being a couple. Iruka walked back to Kakashi and Naruto, he immediately noticed the mildly shocked expression on Kakashi's face, even if it was mostly hidden.

'' Here, I also got some water, but I already drank a bit from it, if you don't mind then you can have it. '' Iruka said. Naruto's eyes slowly closed.

'' You're sweet … Ruka-sens … '' Naruto said as fell unconscious.

'' Naruto … Naruto … Wake up Naruto. '' Kakashi said as he gently shook the blonde, but Naruto didn't respond. Kakashi looked up into Iruka's eyes, they were both worried about the boy, silently they made a decision.

'' Class dismissed. '' Kakashi said.

The students slowly left the class room, worried whispers along with them. Kakashi picked Naruto up bridal style, he looked at Sasuke, who had stayed behind. The boy in Kakashi's arms shifted a bit, making all of them look at him. Naruto had moved closer to Kakashi's chest a hand gripping his shirt tightly.

'' Sasuke, if you want, you can follow. '' Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Iruka grabbed their bags as well as Naruto's and Kakashi's. They walked through the empty hall ways, most students were still in the middle of their class. After a ten minute walk they entered a dorm room, it was Kakashi's and Iruka's. Iruka pulled of Naruto's shoes and then removed his sweater. Iruka frowned when he saw how thin the boy was. Kakashi laid Naruto in their bed and then he covered him with the blanket.

'' Sasuke do you know if he drank something today? '' Kakashi asked. Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment.

'' Yes, this morning after he threw up and a bit when he took his medicine. '' Sasuke replied. Kakashi nodded.

* * *

They had been silent for a while and Kakashi started making dinner for all of them and Iruka set the table.

'' Kakashi, what had you shocked when we were in your class? '' Iruka asked.

'' Well, you know how they respond when we tell people we are gay and sensei's. '' Kakashi said.

'' Yes, they frown, yell or run away or all of the above as fast as they can. '' Iruka replied, his voice laced with sadness.

'' Yeah, well, I told Naruto about us. '' Kakashi said, hesitating a bit, he knew Iruka liked Naruto.

'' And? '' Iruka asked, his voice gave away that he thought that he already knew the answer.

'' He literally said: 'Good for you'. '' Kakashi said.

A look of shock created on Iruka's face, he turned around and looked at the boy with a smile on his face.

'' He has a big heart, he'll let everyone in. '' Iruka said softly, but not to soft so Kakashi and Sasuke couldn't hear him anymore.

They were all silent as they looked at Naruto. He already let them in. Half an hour later Naruto awoke with a groan.

'' Déjà vu. '' Sasuke mumbled. Kakashi looked up from his cooking, just in time to see the blanket fly backwards and Naruto sitting up quickly.

'' B-bathroom? '' Naruto asked, holding a hand in front of his mouth. Iruka pointed to a door across the room. Naruto stood up and ran to the other side of the room and quickly entered it, Kakashi also followed, the door was still partially open, he heard the blonde boy throw up a couple of times.

'' Are you okay Naruto? '' Kakashi asked, but he didn't receive an answer.

'' Naruto? '' Kakashi asked again, sounding more urgent. Naruto without thinking answered with a single handed sign.

'' Alright there will be a glass of water on the table for you. '' Kakashi responded.

Naruto frowned, but he couldn't ask about what just happened because he threw up again. A couple of minutes later Naruto emerged from the bathroom. He walked to the table, sat down and drank some of his water. Kakashi set dinner on the table and also sat down, they ate their dinner in silence, both boys giving Kakashi his privacy so he could eat. After they had eaten Iruka put away the dishes. Kakashi and Sasuke walked to the couch and Naruto helped Iruka with the dishes. When they were done they also joined Sasuke and Kakashi on the couch, Naruto carried his glass of water. They all looked around when they heard a glass shatter on the floor.

'' Sorry. '' Naruto said as he bent down to pick up the pieces of glass. After he had picked up several pieces he noticed the slight tremble in his hands.

'' Naruto you don't have to pick it up … Are you alright? '' Iruka asked as he also bent down to look at Naruto properly. In the mean time Kakashi got a broom and a dust pan.

'' What time is it? '' Naruto asked.

'' It's half past seven, why? '' Iruka asked. Naruto sighed and held up his hands. Iruka didn't quite understand why Naruto was holding up his hands, but upon closer inspection he saw the slight tremble.

'' Where is my bag? '' Naruto asked.

Iruka stood up and walked to the closet where he had put in all of their bags.

'' Here. '' Iruka said, handing Naruto his bag.

Naruto searched through his bag a couple of times, but he couldn't find the small container of pills. Naruto pulled out some of his books and then they saw the tremble in his hands as it got worse over the passing minutes. When Naruto's bag was almost empty he finally found the bottle of pills, but the shaking of his body did not help Naruto as he tried to open the container. Kakashi noticed that Naruto couldn't open the bottle, so he put his hands over Naruto's the help stop the trembling long enough to twist off the cap. Naruto took a pill and drank some water that Sasuke had gotten for him.

Iruka stood up and helped Naruto to the couch. Iruka sat down and gently pulled Naruto closer to him. Naruto understood what Iruka wanted to do, so he sat on Iruka's lap. Iruka held Naruto firmly as Naruto tapped his fingers on his leg, accidently tapping Iruka once.

'' S-sorry. '' Naruto said. Iruka could feel the harsh trembled of the boy's body.

'' That's okay, I don't mind. What are you doing? '' Iruka replied.

'' Keeping … m-myself busy. '' Naruto replied.

'' By simply tapping your leg? '' Iruka asked.

'' N-no … I'm working on a … s-song. '' Naruto said, sometimes his voice quivered because of the trembling in his body. Iruka just looked at Kakashi.


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly the trembles in his body worsened so Naruto stopped 'composing' his new song, Naruto also felt a headache coming up, he moved a hand to his eyes and sighed. Slowly the minutes past and the trembling lessened a bit, but his headache only got worse.

'' Where is my bag? '' Naruto asked.

'' Here. '' Kakashi said. '' What do you need from it? '' He asked.

'' My glasses. '' Naruto answered.

'' Where should I look for them? '' Kakashi asked, after he looked through the bag.

'' Uhm … my sketchbook. '' Naruto said, he received some weird looks.

'' What? '' Naruto asked.

'' You put your glasses in your sketchbook? '' Sasuke asked.

'' Yes, that is where I last used them. '' Naruto replied.

Kakashi opened the sketchbook where the glasses lay in between. The book opened on a page where Iruka was drawn in front of his desk and chalkboard behind him, through the window next to Iruka beams of light shone in, highlighting Iruka. Kakashi got the bright orange glasses from the sketchbook and handed them to Naruto.

'' When did you draw this? '' Kakashi asked as he stared to the page with the perfectly drawn picture.

'' Hm? … This afternoon in Iruka- sensei's class. '' Naruto replied as he put on his glasses.

'' Wait, you wore those glasses in my class, and I didn't notice? '' Iruka asked.

'' Yes, I did, but that drawing isn't finished yet. '' Naruto said. Kakashi turned the sketchbook around for the others to see.

'' Not finished? His scare over his cheeks even the shadows are in place. '' Kakashi said.

Naruto was about to answer when his phone rang. He got up and searched through his bag. Not much later he pulled out a blackberry and answered it.

'' _Naruto speaking.''_

'' _**Hello Naruto, how was your first day? ''**_

'' _It was fine, dad. ''_

'' _**Did you make new friends? ''**_

'' _Y-yes father, several. ''_

His father heard Naruto stutter.

'' _**Naruto, did you have any of those attacks? ''**_

'' _Yes. ''_

'' _**I'm sending someone to bring you home? ''**_

'' _But father I – '' _

Naruto's father kept telling Naruto about the importance of his medicine and kept repeating it, after a minute or two Naruto just hung up. Then he stared at his bag.

'' Why are you staring at your bag? '' Kakashi asked.

'' My mother will call any minute now. '' Naruto replied.

Not much later another phone rang. Naruto fished it out of his bag and then he answered his Nokia express music.

'' _Naruto speaking. ''_

'' _**Naruto why did you hung up on your father? ''**_

'' _Because he always lectures me about my medicine, maybe he should ask if something happened before he lecturing me. ''_

'' _**He's only looking after you Naruto … wait did something happen to you, if something happened you can tell me, you should tell us. ''**_

Naruto sighed and hung up is phone again, while his mother kept worrying and asking if he was okay, even if the line was already dead. Then he picked up his Samsung galaxy ace, then it rang and he picked it up.

'' _Baa-chan don't, they know why I am at a public school. I am here because I need to learn how to communicate with fellow students, the people of our village. I cannot learn that from a book at home, I cannot learn how they feel or think, I need to be here and I am not going back home, where I will be alone most of the time. ''_

'' _**I know, I know and I understand the need to be with others of your age, but your mother and father are very worried about you, they care about you, they love you. But you have to understand that you are their only son. ''**_

'' _I know that. ''_

'' _**I am going to fix this, bye. ''**_

Then the line went dead. With a loud sigh Naruto also hung up his phone and then he finally sat down on the couch, besides Iruka. When another phone rang, Naruto looked at his bag.

'' I forgot he would call as well. '' Naruto mumbled. He got the phone out of his school bag and answered his Samsung galaxy note.

'' _Naruto speaking. ''_

'' _**Naruto your father asked me to call you. ''**_

'' _Jii-chan do I need to tell mother and father about Baa-chan's gambling issue? '' _Naruto asked an evil smirk plastered on his face, which only grew when the line went dead.

'' You bribed your grandfather? '' Iruka asked.

'' Yes, I heard that speech a million of times already. '' Naruto replied.

'' So … how many phones do you have? '' Sasuke asked.

'' Just four. '' Naruto said.

Kakashi kept quiet as he tried to understand the conversations that just had happened, but he couldn't figure out what they meant. It was quiet for a couple of minutes.

'' So Naruto, I have an important question. '' Kakashi said.

'' Kay. '' Naruto said.

'' It is important and I want you to answer truthfully. '' Naruto nodded. '' Do you have an eating disorder? '' Kakashi asked

Naruto's eyes grew slightly bigger than normal, when he heard the question.

'' What … no, I don't … it's because the not eating and the throwing up, isn't it? '' Naruto asked.

'' Yes, we are concerned. '' Iruka said.

'' I do not have an eating disorder, let me explain. I'll start with the reason for throwing up, the fluidal medicine usually when I wake up after passing out I immediately throw up … but I didn't when I was in Iruka's class, also I was unconscious way shorter than normal. '' Naruto took a deep breath and then continued his explanation.

'' I have not eaten since yesterday morning because it was my first day at school, with people my own age. The night I moved in didn't go as I had planned … but I couldn't wait to make new friends and meet new people, like you. I was so excited that I just forgot to eat. '' Naruto said.

'' You've never been to a public school? '' Sasuke asked.

'' No, I was always home schooled. '' Naruto said. '' So know that we are playing twenty questions, Kakashi-sensei why are you always covering up ¾ of your face? '' Naruto asked in return.

'' Well, uhm … part of it is because I had an accident and in that accident I lost my friend. My left eye was damaged and it turned red, I can still see through it though, but most people are disgusted by it, so I cover it up. The other part is because there is a bet. Tsunade tries to expose my face and when she thinks you've seen it, she will question you, this has been going on for four years, but she never succeeded. '' Kakashi explained.

'' So, did she question you too Iruka-sensei? '' Naruto asked. Iruka smiled as he nodded.

'' Shall I have her deported? '' Naruto asked, seemingly very serious. They all looked at Naruto with big, shocked eyes.

'' What is it with you and deporting people, you wanted to deport Ino and Sakura too. '' Sasuke said.

'' Huh … '' Naruto said.

'' Why would you want to deport people? '' Sasuke asked again after hearing Naruto's ever so smart reply.

'' Because … I-I … '' Naruto didn't know how to save himself from this one, so he took the only way out, without running away. '' I don't know. Can I see your eye Kakashi-sensei? '' Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked confused from the sudden turn of subjects.

'' Alright. '' Kakashi said, he pulled of the fabric that covered his eye and the rest of his face.

Naruto looked at Kakashi, but when he took in his Sensei's features Naruto remembered a story his father once told him, but he didn't think it was true back then. Kakashi mistook Naruto's surprise for something akin to disgust, he sighed.

'' I shouldn't have done this. '' Kakashi whispered. Naruto caught the soft spoken words.

'' It's not that. It's just … it is something my father once told me, and you reminded me of that. '' Naruto said, he realized that his father must have known Kakashi. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while.

'' I am sorry Kakashi-sensei, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. '' Naruto said softly, his head bowed slightly in guild.

'' It was a misunderstanding Naruto, you don't have to feel guilty about it. '' Iruka said and then he glanced at the clock. '' It's late already and we all have classes tomorrow. '' He said.

'' Yes, we should go. '' Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sasuke stood up and put on their shoes, they bid their sensei's goodnight and then left the room. Not much later there was a knock on Iruka's and Kakashi's door. Iruka walked to it and opened it to reveal a grinning Naruto, scratching the back of his head. Iruka looked at him, a bit confused as to why he was back so soon.

'' I forgot my bag. '' Naruto said.

Iruka smiled and got Naruto's bag and handed it over.

'' Thank you. '' Naruto said.

'' Good night Naruto. '' Iruka said still smiling.

'' Goodnight sensei. '' Naruto replied, and then he left.

Iruka closed the door and got ready for bed, then he crawled in bed besides Kakashi and gave him a good night kiss.

* * *

- The next morning. –

Sasuke's alarm went off early, he got up and then ready for class, ate breakfast and then packed his bag. Then he left for his eight o'clock class.

Several hours later Naruto's alarm also went off. Slowly he got out of bed and into the shower, as he showered he realized that all his possessions were still in his old room. He finished showering and borrowed a towel from Sasuke.

* * *

It was noon when Sasuke returned to his dorm room to eat his lunch, nice and quiet. He entered his room and got a premade sandwich from the refrigerator. Then he sat down at the small kitchen table.

Not much later the door behind Sasuke opened, he automatically turned around to see who it was, he wasn't entirely used to a roommate yet. To Sasuke's surprise it was a half naked, still dripping Naruto, with only a towel to cover himself up. Sasuke looked up and down Naruto's body, he was leaner than he had thought. Sasuke noticed that it was one of his dark blue towels.

Naruto walked to his bed and put on the clothes he had on yesterday, totally oblivious to the almost drooling Uchiha. Naruto stood up and turned to walk to the door when he finally noticed Sasuke sitting at the table, sandwich in hand as he stared at Naruto.

''Oh, hi. '' Naruto said, as he walked to the door.

'' Hello. '' Sasuke said, observing Naruto's every move. '' Where are you going? '' He asked.

'' To my old room, to get some of my clothes. Luckily for me I haven't had time to unpack the boxes. '' Naruto replied as he turned to look at Sasuke.

'' Do you want some help? I'm on my lunch break now, so if you want I can help. '' Sasuke asked.

'' You don't have to, you're on your break, enjoy in while it lasts. '' Naruto replied

Naruto left the room and walked to his old one, he entered the room and grabbed one of the boxes and then left the room again, but he bumped into someone on his way out.

'' I am so sorry, I did not see you. Are you okay? '' Naruto asked as he lowered the box somewhat to look at who he had bumped into.

'' I'm fine … you're Naruto right, the 'drug addict '? '' Kiba asked, articulating the last part.

Naruto looked at Kiba, he didn't know if he was making a bad joke or if he was serious.

'' I am not a drug addict. '' Naruto said angrily.

'' Hey man, I didn't mean to offend you, I was on your side in class. '' Kiba said holding up both hands. '' Do you need some help with that? '' He asked.

'' Uhm, if you are not too busy. '' Naruto replied.

Kiba grinned and took the box from Naruto. Naruto walked back inside and got another box. He closed the door and then led the way.

'' So why are you moving these? '' Kiba asked.

'' Because I am moving to another room. '' Naruto answered.

Naruto and Kiba walked into Sasuke's room, Naruto placed the box in front of his bed and Kiba followed suit.

'' I will get the last box. I'll be right back. '' Naruto said and then he left the room once more.

'' So, he is moving in with you? '' Kiba asked. In the hope to start a conversation with the always silent and brooding Uchiha.

'' Hn. '' Was Sasuke's reply.

They were quiet until Naruto returned with the last box, he sat it down next to the others, only this one made a loud thump. It was enough to make Kiba and Sasuke look at Naruto and then to the box. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, silently asking what was in the box.

'' What the hell is in that box?! '' Kiba asked.

'' Some sketchpads and pencils. '' Naruto replied as he searched through another box.

'' How many? '' Sasuke asked, making Naruto look up.

'' Uhm … '' Naruto looked at the box. '' Fifty maybe less … '' He said.

'' You brought with you fifty sketchpads? '' Kiba asked astonished.

'' Yes, what wrong with that, there are already four full pads and I haven't even been here a week. '' Naruto said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Naruto gathered some clean clothes and went in to the bathroom to change. Several minutes later he returned dressed in black faded jeans and a black sweater with neon green flames, and also neon green sneakers. He walked to his bag and pulled out a small container of pills, he walked to the kitchen area and took one pill.

'' There are sandwiches in the refrigerator. '' Sasuke said.

'' Thanks. '' Naruto said. He grabbed three sandwiches he ate one and put the other two in his bag along with a bottle of water. He also packed the books he needed today and of course a sketchpad (size A5) pencil and gum and a pair of neon green glasses and as last his medication. After his backpack was packed he sat down besides Sasuke with the remainder of his sandwich.

'' Why is this room so deluxe, while all the other are not? '' Kiba asked.

'' Because Itachi ordered this for me, they have made several modifications. '' Sasuke replied.

'' Who is Itachi? '' Naruto asked.

'' He is my elder brother. '' Sasuke replied.

'' Oh, I forgot I came to find you because Iruka-sensei will be a little later. '' Kiba interrupted suddenly. Naruto nodded and Sasuke just kept a look of indifference on his face.

Naruto walked to his nightstand and picked up his Samsung Galaxy Note, it was his favorite one.

'' If we go now, we can pick our seats before the others arrive. '' Naruto said.

'' Sounds like a plan. '' Kiba agreed.

'' And you Sasuke? We could all sit together, if you like? '' Naruto asked.

'' Fine. '' Sasuke said.

All three of them gathered their stuff and started their walk to their History class. They slowly walked as they chatted with each other, well Sasuke listened and talked when he was asked something. They entered the class room and chose a row with three seats. Naruto and Sasuke sat on the outside and Kiba in the middle. Naruto got out his sketchpad, pencil, gum and glasses. He put the glasses on his nose and started drawing, all the while talking with his two new 'friends'.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later Iruka entered the already full classroom. He walked to his desk in front of the classroom and sat in his chair and got out his books.

'' Good morning class, sorry I am late but Tsunade wanted me to tell you something. '' Iruka took a deep breath and continued. '' On coming Monday this class will go on a camping trip, you will be there until Saturday next week. The school will supply: food, tents and sleeping bags. But you will have to bring things like a torchlight and sport clothes or any games you wish to play. '' He took another deep breath. '' The sleeping arrangements will be made by Tsunade, these will not be rearranged.'' Iruka explained.

The whole class was silent, taking in the new information. Iruka gave them some time to come up with questions.

'' Will other classes be coming? '' Sakura asked.

'' No, only this class as it is now. Thirty-seven including Sensei's. '' Iruka replied.

'' What will this cost? '' Ten Ten asked.

'' Nothing. Tsunade is financing this herself. '' Iruka said. This made Naruto look up from his drawing, he just knew that his grandmother was up to something when she financed it herself and when it was not something akin to gambling.

'' Any other questions? '' Iruka asked. '' No, alright open your books on page 113, the history of Konoha. '' He said.

Only the turning of pages was heard in his class room. Iruka started is lesson, but after ten minutes Naruto put his glasses back on and continued his drawings, he had heard this a dozen times already.


	5. Chapter 5

After twenty minutes Iruka spotted bright green glasses on a blondes face and said blonde wasn't paying any attention at all.

'' Naruto are you drawing again? '' Iruka asked.

'' I am certainly not sensei … I am taking notes? '' Naruto asked, a silly grin on his face. Iruka sighed.

'' What are you drawing? '' Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at Sakura, confusion written all over his face, didn't she accuse him of being a drug addict as well.

'' I am drawing a portrait of Ino at this moment. '' Naruto replied.

'' A portrait … of me, can I see? '' Ino asked, suddenly interested. Naruto turned around his small sketchpad and showed it to Ino. It was by the way a perfect drawing of her … Nice and quiet.

'' Wait … are you one of those creepy people … who attack girls in the middle of the night? '' Ino asked. Naruto looked at her.

'' Seriously … me attacking you … not even if you were the last women in the universe … besides I'm gay. '' Naruto said with as shrug, completely serious. Beside him Kiba chuckled and Sasuke smirked, while Iruka was trying very hard not to laugh.

'' Alright lets continue the lesson. '' Iruka said, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Ino just sat there, her mouth almost hanging on the table. Fifteen minutes later the bell rang, indicating the end of this lesson. Everyone packed their bags and headed to their next lesson.

Iruka now surveyed the empty classroom, he saw an envelope on the table where Naruto had been sitting just a few minutes ago. Iruka got up and picked up the envelope and then he returned to his desk. Iruka just stared at the creamy white envelope, his name on it written in beautiful black calligraphy letters, he opened the envelope.

It was a drawing of Kakashi without his mask, it looked absolutely realistic, as if Kakashi could just walk of that piece of paper. Iruka looked over the black and white drawing he looked over Kakashi's face starting with the eyes one bleu and the other red, which were the only colors on the page. Iruka then looked at the nose, mouth, chin and neck. Then the noticed something weird, because he was sure this came from Naruto, but the bottom was signed N.N not U.N. Iruka thought about it for a while, but when new students filled his classroom and he put if away for later.

* * *

Sasuke sat behind the piano, Kiba tried to play the cello and Naruto just watched everyone, not sure of what he should do. Gaara walked up to Naruto, but when he was there he said nothing.

'' You are Gaara, right? '' Naruto asked.

'' Yes, I have a question. '' Gaara said.

'' Ooookaaay. '' Naruto said, slowly stretching the word.

'' Play a duet with me. On the violin. '' Gaara said, rather than asked. Naruto just looked at him, all he remembered where the false notes the boy played.

As if reading Naruto's mind Gaara added: '' I can play without hurting your ears. Although I am nowhere near as good as you. ''

'' Okay, but will you wait a minute? I need to get something. '' Naruto said. Gaara nodded. Naruto walked to Kakashi, who was at his desk.

'' Kakashi-sensei? '' Naruto asked, Kakashi looked up to the blonde boy in front of him.

'' Can I get something from my room? '' Naruto asked. Kakashi seemed to think about it, but it was hard to tell for Naruto with only one eye visible.

'' Is it for this class? '' He asked.

'' Yes, Sensei. '' Naruto replied.

'' Alright, but hurry up you don't want to get caught in the hallways. '' Kakashi said.

Naruto smiled at his sensei and then ran to his room. Not even ten minutes later Naruto returned with two violin cases, one black and the other Bordeaux red. He walked to Gaara and opened his black suitcase, getting out his own red/brown violin.

'' I am ready, play something and I will jump in, I know most of the songs. '' Naruto said.

Gaara started playing: 'La cumparsita' and after a few seconds Naruto jumped in perfectly. Everyone in the room stopped with what they were doing and stared at the two violinists.

Several minutes later Gaara and Naruto stopped, some of the class applauded.

'' Magnificent, it was an honor to play with you. '' Gaara said. Naruto looked at Gaara shock evident on his face, while Gaara just had a knowing smirk covering his features.

'' Uhm … Yes that went great. '' Naruto said. Then Naruto heard Sasuke continue on the piano, he listened for a minute and recognized the song. Sasuke played his version of: 'My heart will go on. '. Then Naruto quickly readied his violin and jumped in with Sasuke.

When Sasuke heard a violin he quickly turned around, to see who was playing with him, without stopping his music. When he saw it was Naruto he smiled a bit. Without practicing their music fitted well together.

Kakashi looked at the two boys playing Titanic. He was surprise to hear the improvisations, but he liked it very much. It showed how great they both were and how much they both fitted together, even if they didn't notice.

The whole class was silent as they looked at Sasuke and Naruto, the whole class was surprised when Naruto jumped in, but they couldn't stop staring at them.

After a few minutes they stopped playing and looked at each other. They themselves were surprised at how well that went.

'' I like your version of Titanic very much. '' Naruto complimented.

'' I liked it better when you jumped in. '' Sasuke said, a small un-Uchiha like smile covered his lips.

The class was still silent and Kakashi grinned underneath his mask, silently thanking Iruka for pushing him to buy a new one, they could have deposited his old one at a museum. Kakashi had recorded the duet of Sasuke and Naruto and he was going to show it to Iruka when they were done. Kakashi looked up surprised when he heard Naruto say: '' I have my own version of titanic do you want to hear it? ''

'' Yes. '' Sasuke said.

Naruto ran around and prepared the things he needed. After a short while he opened his Bordeaux red violin case and pulled out a black electric violin. After a short while he started playing his own version of 'My heard will go on'.

Kakashi had his phone ready again and recorded it all. They all had looked at Naruto and his electric violin. It sounded beautiful, they also noticed that he always closed his eyes for some reason.

A minute after he started playing students from the hall entered the classroom. They had to see for themselves if this was not a recording. They had heard many wonderful musicians in this school, but this one was by far the best.

Over a hundred people stood in front and inside the class room, soon teachers also sought their way to the music.

Iruka down the hall could hear it and he also left his class room to find out who it was, but he had his suspicions, he was followed by his students. Iruka pushed his way through the crowd and into the classroom of Kakashi. His suspicions were right it was Naruto. Iruka walked to Kakashi and sat on his desk. They were all silent … if they had to ever again silence a crowd this big they would just let Naruto play.

After Naruto's song ended, everyone clapped and whispers went through the classroom.

'' Did you see, he played with his eyes closed. '' One whispered.

'' He is … Magnificent. '' The other whispered.

Naruto opened his eyes, a surprised look in his eyes as he heard so many people applauding for him. He looked around and saw over a hundred people in the class and in front of it. Naruto smiled a huge true smile and bowed for his unsuspected public. Sasuke decided he wanted to see that smile more often, but he needed a strategy first. A short while after Naruto had bowed, the sensei's began ushering the students back to their classes.

Naruto put away his electric violin and cleaned the mess he had made. Sasuke looked at the retreating public, a smile graced his features.

'' _**The blonde is fantastic. ''**_ Sasuke thought.

The rest of the class was somewhere between scared and flabbergasted, scared because Sasuke smiled for the first time in … ever, they had never seen him smile on this school. They were flabbergasted because of Naruto's amazing performance. While Kakashi could only think of his once best friend, who he hadn't seen in years, he also could play the violin perfectly. The bell rang, shaking everyone out f their daze. Naruto walked to Kakashi and handed him an envelope. Kakashi stared at the envelope and the familiar calligraphy hand writing on it.

'' Combine them. '' Naruto said, as he picked up his bags and violin cases again and then left the room.

Kakashi stood there envelope in hand, thinking what he should combine. He opened the envelope and pulled out and black and white drawings of Iruka, the only color on the page were Iruka's hazel brown eyes. But when he took in the whole picture he noticed that is was signed as N.N and not U.N as it should have been.

It was Kakashi's last period, he packed his post man bag and then took his phone and walked down the hall to Iruka's classroom. If Kakashi was correct he would be on break right now.

Kakashi peeked through the window seeing and empty room and at the end he saw Iruka sandwich in one hand and a red pen in the other, a bottle of water on his desk as well as the forms he was checking. Kakashi walked inside the room and to Iruka, who was absolutely oblivious to Kakashi until he felt lips on his cheeks. Iruka looked up startled.

'' Oh, hi. '' Iruka said as he spotted Kakashi.

'' Hello, so I got something from Naruto, but I do not understand what he said. '' Kakashi said.

'' What did he say? '' Iruka asked, laying his pen down.

'' 'Combine them' he said. '' Kakashi replied.

Iruka looked thoughtful for a moment, then he asked: '' What did he give you? ''

Kakashi searched through his bag and got out an envelope. '' A drawing of you. '' He said.

Iruka smiled and got a similar envelope out of his drawer.

'' Give me yours. '' Iruka said, he looked at the drawing and laid it in front of him, on his desk. Iruka picked up his own and laid it behind Kakashi's drawing. When they combined the two drawings it became a portrait of them, Iruka leaning against Kakashi.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba walked to Sasuke's room. They all took of their shoes, Sasuke sat on his backpack on his bed and sat down, Kiba did the same but he put his bag on Naruto's bed. Then Kiba sat on a pouf. Naruto put away his violin cases and then unpacked his schoolbag and when that was done he started unpacking his boxes.

'' Hm … didn't even bring a duffle bag … baka. '' Naruto mumbled to himself, but that wasn't all that he just didn't brought with him, he didn't bring sports clothes or any camping gear. Mostly because he had chosen the classes he liked and Tsunade had made it possible.

'' Sorry, what did you say? '' Kiba asked. Naruto looked up, pulled away from his thoughts.

'' Hm? … Oh I said that I didn't even bring a bag … or sports clothes, I guess I should buy some. '' Naruto said. '' Do you want to join me? '' he asked.

'' Yeah, sure … wait we're not going 'girl shopping' are we? '' Kiba asked.

Naruto laughed. '' Girl shopping. '' he said while laughing, when he finally could stop laughing he said.

'' No, I don't like girl shopping, I don't want to be in a mall any longer than necessary. '' He said.

'' Then I'll come. '' Kiba said.

'' Will you come too Sasuke? '' Naruto asked.

'' Yes, I need to pick up several things as well. '' Sasuke said. Naruto smiled, he was glad Sasuke joined them.

Naruto got a small post man bag and put in his phones, keys, glasses, wallet and a tiny metal case. Sasuke got his wallet and keys and put them in his back pocket. Kiba ran to his room to get some money, he didn't like wallets. When they were all ready they headed towards the mall. Their walk to the mall was a pleasant one, the sun was high in the sky, with only a few clouds covering the bright blue air.

They went to several stores, Naruto bought a black and an orange duffle bag, some thin black sweatpants and several different brightly colored t-shirts. He also got a mosquito net, soap towels, a flashlight and several other things he thought that could come in handy. When they had everything they needed, they decided that it was time to eat, they each voted, Kiba and Naruto chose ramen and Sasuke … he didn't really have a choice because Naruto was already dragging him to a food stand called Ichiraku ramen.

Naruto ordered some ramen for all of them, he happily slurped away his noodles. After a few minutes he stopped, covered his eyes with his hand, with his other he searched his post man bag and pulled out his bright green glasses and set them on top of his nose.

'' What time is it? '' Naruto asked.

'' Thirty minutes past five. '' Sasuke replied.

Naruto nodded, he took out a small metal case, from that he took a small bottle of pills, he took one and then returned to his ramen. Naruto stopped eating his ramen once more, he took several deep breaths, he opened and closed his eyes several times, at first he thought it was related to his medication, but he already tried that nothing seemed to help.

'' I'm going to get some fresh air … I'll meet you outside, okay? '' Naruto asked, but he was already half way out of the food stand. Naruto quickly walked out of the mall.

He leaned his back against the wall, he looked up to the sky for a moment before he closed his eyes. He had stood there for a while, when he heard.

'' Well, well, well if it isn't our blonde dobe. ''


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around to see who was speaking to him. He saw three … or where it six people standing in front of him. After a minute Naruto recognized them as the ones that had attacked him that night of his arrival.

'' Not now, I am kind of preoccupied. '' Naruto said.

'' Not now, I am kind of preoccupied. '' One mimicked Naruto, in a high pitched voice.

The three young men ran to Naruto, two of them held him back against the wall, while the other hit him right across his face. Naruto's glasses went flying, he followed his glasses, they went pretty far.

* * *

A pair of neon green glasses came flying towards a couple, just out of sight from where they came from.

'' They are Naruto's, he wore them in class today. '' Iruka said, as he bent down to pick up the glasses.

Iruka and Kakashi quickly searched for Naruto. They found him, fighting with three other young men. Naruto had the upper hand, he easily fought them of, until they went running for their mommy's.

Kiba and Sasuke had just exited the mall, with all of their bags. They saw Naruto fight the other three. Sasuke knew he could fight, Jiraiya had told them so, but he would have never guessed that he would be this good at it. All four rushed to Naruto when he fell to the ground.

'' I believe these are yours. '' Iruka said, giving back Naruto's glasses.

'' Thanks … I have a question. '' Naruto said.

'' What is it? '' Kakashi asked.1

'' How many were there? '' Naruto asked.

'' Three, why do you ask? '' Kakashi replied.

'' I-I was too … dizzy to see straight. '' Naruto said softly. That answer amazed and confused everyone present.

'' What fighting style do you use? '' Sasuke asked.

'' My father … though me. '' Naruto said softly, slowly falling unconscious.

'' Naruto … Naruto. '' Iruka called, but Naruto remained silent.

'' How are you going to get back? '' Kakashi asked.

'' Yeah, how are we going to get back? '' Kiba asked.

'' Easy. '' Sasuke said as he pulled out his cell phone. It rang a couple of times before it was answered.

'' _**Hello Otoutou. ''**_

'' Aniki could you pick us up? '' Sasuke said.

" _**Sure, where … and who is we? '' **_

'' At the mall. Kiba, Naruto and me. '' Sasuke said.

'' _**All right, but you owe me an explanation. ''**_

'' Hn. '' Sasuke replied.

'' So …? '' Kiba asked.

'' Itachi is going to pick us up. '' Sasuke relied.

'' So you're going to be alright? '' Iruka asked, Sasuke nodded.

'' Then, we will continue to our dinner reservation. '' Kakashi replied.

They said goodbye and then went to the restaurant. Not much later a black care pulled up in front of Sasuke, Kiba and the still unconscious Naruto. A tall man stepped out of the car and headed towards them. It was an exact replica of Sasuke except that he was taller and older and had longer hair.

'' Hello little brother. '' The replica said.

'' Itachi. '' Sasuke greeted.

'' So explain to me why you couldn't walk back to your dorm? '' Itachi asked, he hadn't seen Naruto because Sasuke stood in front of him.

'' Because it is too much to carry for us both. '' Sasuke replied evenly.

'' So … what's in those bags that you can't carry? '' Itachi asked. Sasuke stepped aside to reveal the blonde behind him.

'' Who is he? Is he drunk? '' Itachi asked.

'' Naruto, no he's not drunk, I think he is not feeling so well. '' Sasuke replied. Itachi nodded, his doctor side wanted to check him up, to find out what was wrong, but he knew that he should get them back to the dorm first.

Sasuke turned around and picked up Naruto while Kiba and Itachi grabbed the bags and put them in the trunk, when they were in the trunk Itachi helped Sasuke to get Naruto in the back seat. Kiba sat in the passenger's seat and Sasuke and Naruto where in the back while Itachi drove them back to high school.

They brought everything upstairs and parted ways. Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi walked in the room. Sasuke laid Naruto in his bed and then sat down on his own.

'' Since when do you share your room? '' Itachi asked

'' A few days. '' Sasuke replied.

'' Why? '' Itachi asked.

'' I offered. '' Sasuke replied.

'' That doesn't explain why. '' Itachi said.

Sasuke sighed. '' Because he's sick, I offered so he wouldn't be alone. I was not alone either. '' He said.

'' So … what kind of sick? '' Itachi asked. He understood very well, because he had been by Sasuke's side when he was sick, he had been there every minute of the day.

'' It is an unknown disease, supposedly incurable. '' Sasuke replied as he stared at Naruto, Itachi was silent as he observed his little brother, he sat down behind Naruto's desk.

'' You like him. '' Itachi stated.

'' Hn. '' Sasuke grunted.

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi watched Naruto as he began to wake form his sleep, but then the blondes breathing changed and he frowned in his sleep, then he suddenly sat up, gasping for air, his eyes darting through the room.

Sasuke quickly walked to Naruto to calm him, he sat beside Naruto and wrapped his arms around the panicked young man. Naruto stiffened, but relaxed in the strong arms of the raven shortly after. Itachi walked closer to them and knelt down in front of them he looked up in de beautiful, but frightened sky blue eyes.

'' It was just a dream. '' Itachi said calmly, his face expressionless. A few minutes later Sasuke released his hold on Naruto.

'' I'm sorry. '' Naruto said as he looked at the Sasuke- look- a- like in front of him and then at Sasuke beside him.

'' For what? You have done nothing wrong. '' Itachi said.

'' For passing out on you, I should have tried harder to stay conscious. '' Naruto explained.

'' You don't have to apologize for that, it just worried us a bit, that's all. '' Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded and then his stomach decided to grumble, reminding him that he was hungry. He smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

'' Uhm … I am going to make something to eat, will you join me? '' Naruto asked.

'' Yes. '' Sasuke said.

'' And you … what is your name? Or should I just call you Sasuke- look- a- like. '' Naruto said grinning.

'' Itachi, and yes I would like to join you. '' Itachi replied, a small smile on his lips, he liked this one.

'' I should have known, Sasuke told me he had an older brother, but he was interrupted, so … I guess you can't blame me. '' Naruto said a huge smile plastered on his face, as he walked to the kitchen area.

Naruto gathered everything he needed and started cutting, cooking and tasting. 30 minutes later a wonderful dish was served on the table. Sasuke had set the table while Naruto was cooking. Naruto walked to the cupboard.

'' Do you want tea? '' Naruto asked, not even bothering to look at them.

'' Yes, please. '' Itachi replied.

'' No, thanks. '' Sasuke answered.

Naruto grabbed another cup and filled it with hot water.

'' Green tea? '' He asked as he walked to his closet, where he had put all his sketchpads and grabbed a homemade tea bag.

'' Yes. '' Itachi said.

Naruto sat the cups on the table and then sat down besides Sasuke.

'' Itadakimasu. '' Naruto said and then Itachi and Sasuke followed. After that they started eating their late evening meal.

'' This is very nice. '' Itachi said.

Sasuke sniffed the air a couple of times, he smelled something different.

'' What is that smell? '' He asked.

'' Oh … that would be my tea. '' Naruto replied, he had just taken a sip form his cup, he held it out to Sasuke.

'' Do you want to taste it? '' Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded, he was really curious if it tasted as great as it smelled than he would have a new addiction.  
Sasuke took as sip of the still hot tea.

'' This is really nice. What kind of tea is it? '' Sasuke asked.

'' I don't really know, my mother makes them. '' Naruto answered.

When dinner was eaten Itachi and Sasuke cleared the table and Naruto washed them, when the table was empty Itachi dried the dishes and Sasuke put them away.

'' That was a wonderful dinner. '' Itachi said.

'' Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. '' Naruto replied.

'' Where did you learn to cook so wonderfully? '' Itachi asked.

'' My parents thought me, they are both wonderful cooks, though not professionally. '' Naruto answered.

Itachi nodded and automatically looked at his watch, seeing it was almost midnight.

'' I have to leave, it is already very late. '' Itachi said somewhat disappointed, he liked the kid. All three of them walked to the door.

'' Drive safely. '' Naruto said.

'' Hn. '' Sasuke replied.

Sasuke closed the door, then he looked at Naruto, he looked somewhat happier than in the mall, but something still seemed off, as if Naruto wasn't telling them something. Both Naruto and Sasuke changed into their night clothes and then went to bed.

'' Goodnight. '' Naruto said.

'' Goodnight. '' Sasuke replied.

* * *

The next morning Naruto awake in an empty room, it looked like Sasuke was already out. Naruto stood up and walked to the refrigerator, and picked a premade sandwich and the sat at the kitchen table when he noticed the post it stuck to the table.

'' _Had to go home, family emergency._

_I will be back Sunday evening at latest. _

_ Sasuke. ''_

Naruto read the letter several times, he noticed that he had a beautiful handwriting and he hoped that Sasuke's family was alright. He also realized that on this Saturday he was completely alone. Naruto ate his sandwich and then walked to his desk and opened his top drawer where the pills and syringes laid, he grabbed a pill and then walked to the kitchen area where he grabbed a glass and filled it with water and downed the pill. Naruto cleaned up the stuff he used and then got in the shower.

About an hour later Naruto had finished his shower and was looking for some comfortable indoor clothes. He went to his closet and grabbed a big worn sweater and black sweatpants and then he grabbed some nice warm socks and put everything on. When he was finally done he grabbed his sketchpad, pencil and eraser and sat on his bed and started drawing.

A few hours passed and the drawing was finished, Naruto looked at it and noticed what he had been drawing, he threw the drawing aside along with the pencil and eraser, tears freely flowing over his face. Naruto got up and walked to where he had thrown the pencil and eraser, he knelt down and picked them up and walked to his desk. Rage, hate and sadness eating him from the inside. Naruto threw everything on his desk and fell to his knees, crying. He slammed his fists on the floor as hard as he could as he kept screaming.

'' Why! … Why! … Why did you leave me! '' Naruto had screamed angrily, tears flowing over his cheeks as he kept slamming his fists on the floor. Why did he have to be alone on this day of all days?


	7. Chapter 7

'' Why! … Why did you leave me … all alone? '' Naruto screamed with sadness, laced in his voice.

Outside of Naruto's room a large group of students had gathered, among them Iruka, he had listened to the pained cries of the young man. Iruka's heart clenched at the pain inside those cries, he quickly walked back to his own room. Iruka entered his room and closed the door quickly he leaned against it and slowly let himself slide to the floor, he dropped his head on his knees and cried.

Kakashi looked up at his lover, something was wrong, Iruka only cried when absolutely necessary. Kakashi quickly stood up and walked to Iruka.

'' What's wrong? '' Kakashi asked concerned.

'' I … I screamed … like that when m-my p-parents … where murdered. '' Iruka said in between sobs.

Kakashi was relieved, at least he understood why, but now a new question arose.

'' Iruka, who is screaming? '' Kakashi asked.

'' N-Naruto is. '' Iruka mumbled.

'' Come, we'll go see him together. '' Kakashi said, holding out his hand for Iruka to take. Iruka took Kakashi's hand and then stood up.

Kakashi and Iruka walked to Naruto's room. They could hear his screaming, crying and throwing and they also saw the group of students.

'' Go away, this is none of your business. '' Kakashi said sternly. The students only looked at his, silently saying 'So. '

'' Go! '' Iruka said. The students turned to the panicked Sensei and immediately scurried away. Kakashi looked at Iruka with a look that said: 'How do you do that? '

Then Kakashi knocked on the door. '' Naruto. '' He said, but he didn't receive an answer so Kakashi decided to knock again. '' Naruto. '' He said somewhat louder this time.

'' Go away! '' Naruto yelled.

'' Naruto opened up, let us in. '' Kakashi said, his voice raised but still calm, unlike Iruka next to him, who was slowly breaking down.

'' Go away! It was my fault, I was meant to be alone! '' Naruto yelled.

Iruka and Kakashi heard him crying and mumbling as well as what seemed to be slamming something against the floor or wall.

'' Naruto … '' Iruka said softly, he sounded desperate.

'' Leave me alone. Naruto said.

'' Naruto, promise me, if you need something that you will come to us or call your grandparents. '' Kakashi said, but Naruto didn't answer.

'' Promise me Naruto! '' Kakashi yelled.

'' Go away! '' Naruto yelled in return.

'' Promise Naruto, then we'll go away. '' Kakashi said, it was silent for a while.

'' I promise, alright I promise. '' Naruto said sounding defeated, Kakashi sighed.

'' Thank you. '' Kakashi said and then left with Iruka by his side.

* * *

Several hours had passed before Kakashi had finally calmed Iruka. It was now almost 1 am and Iruka's cell phone rang. Iruka grudgingly got out of bed and walked to his bag and took out of his phone and answered it. Iruka frowned as his only response was heavy breathing, he found it weird, but then …

'' Naruto? … Naruto is that you? '' Iruka asked, but he didn't get a response only the heavy breathing. Iruka hung up and then quickly walked back to the bed.

'' Kakashi wake up. '' Iruka said as he jumped into his clothes.

'' Kakashi hurry up. '' Iruka said somewhat louder, now fully clothed and shaking Kakashi back to life.

Iruka heard Kakashi groan and silently complain about being woken up at 10 past 1 in the morning.

'' Hurry up, Naruto's in trouble. '' Iruka said urgently.

This made Kakashi jump out of bed and rush into his clothes. After he was dressed, partially Iruka dragged him to Naruto's room while Kakashi put on his shirt. They tried to open the door, but it was locked and they didn't have the time to get a spare key, and they figured that Sasuke wasn't there or Naruto didn't have to call Iruka.

So Kakashi did the only thing he could think of at the moment, he broke down the door. They entered the room and looked around, the room was trashed except for Sasuke's stuff. Kakashi saw Naruto in front of his bed, shaking badly, he ran over to the blonde and picked him up, and sat down on the bed with Naruto in his lap.

'' Where is your medicine? '' Kakashi asked. Naruto tried to answer, but the shaking of his body and the heavy breathing made it impossible.

'' Use your sign language. '' Kakashi said. So Naruto said just that, only his signs where a bit shaky.

'' Iruka in his desk, top drawer. '' Kakashi said.

'' How much do you need? '' Kakashi asked, he waited until Naruto answered.

'' A whole syringe, Ruka. '' Kakashi said.

Iruka quickly filled a syringe and injected into Naruto's arm. They had a couple of minutes before Naruto would pass out.

'' Did you eat today? '' Iruka asked, he had noticed that Naruto's body had already been calming because of the medicine.

'' B-break … fast. '' Naruto replied.

'' Did you drink enough today? '' Kakashi asked. Naruto only shook his head, no.

Iruka walked to the kitchen and filled a glass with water and walked back to Naruto and Kakashi. Iruka tilted Naruto's head a bit and let Naruto sip from the water, a bit was spilled and Iruka couldn't help it but follow the drops to Naruto's hands, where he caught the sight of something red.

'' Oh Kami …What have you done? '' Iruka asked making Kakashi look as well to Naruto's hands.

Naruto's body had almost stopped shaking and his breathing was almost back to normal.

'' I-I'm s-s-sorry for m-my be-behavior today. '' Naruto said slowly.

'' I-it was i-inapro … priate. '' he said.

'' That is not important right now. '' Iruka said. Kakashi noticed that Naruto was trying really hard not to pass out on them.

'' Do you want us to stay? '' Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded. '' P-please. '' he said.

'' Will you explain that when you wake up? '' Kakashi asked, nodding towards Naruto's hands.

'' I'll try … '' Naruto replied softly, his eyes slowly closing. Not long after he said that he passed out due to the medicine.

Iruka stood up and walked to the kitchen he grabbed some paper towels and made them wet, then he returned to Naruto and softly and gently cleaned the boy's hands.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the empty hallways of his school, it was almost 2 am. He automatically reached for his keys when he approached his dorm room, but once in front of his he saw that someone had broken down his door. Sasuke entered his room in full alert, hoping that the thief had already gone and wasn't still there, but what his eyes found he feared worse.

Naruto lay unconscious in Kakashi's lap and Iruka was bandaging Naruto's hands. Their room was trashed, like a bomb had exploded … but only on Naruto's side.

'' What happened? '' Sasuke asked.

'' We … don't really know. All we know is that he had been crying this afternoon and that he just passed out from what we know the worst attack ever. '' Iruka replied.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's hands and then his face, he didn't look really peaceful, he looked rather sad, his eyebrows knitted together, his breathing still slightly labored.

After staring at Naruto for awhile Sasuke walked to his bed, where he noticed one of Naruto's sketchpads, the pages where all ruffled and it was open on a white page, suggesting it had been thrown on his bed. Sasuke carefully picked up the sketchpad and straightened the pages as he did he found a black and white coloring of a young man he didn't recognize, he also noticed that this young man looked a bit like Naruto, maybe they where brothers. After Sasuke was done staring at it he turned it around for the others to see.

'' Do you know him? '' Sasuke asked.

'' No, I don't. '' Iruka said, while Kakashi just shook his head.

'' Hn. '' Sasuke grunted and set the sketchpad on his night stand.

Kakashi gently gathered the blond in his arms some more to get a better grip on the boy, so he could stand up and then lay him back on his bed, but it only got Naruto to tighten his grip on Kakashi's shirt and mumble a few words. Kakashi leaned closer to the blonde so he could hear what he said.

'' … on't leave me… '' Naruto had mumbled.

Iruka had been gathering Naruto's stuff and aid it all on his desk.

'' Did you say something? '' Iruka asked.

'' No, I didn't that was Naruto. '' Kakashi replied.

Iruka blinked a couple of times. '' What did he say? '' He asked, after he had gotten over his confusion.

'' On't leave me. '' Kakashi repeated Naruto's words.

Iruka looked at Naruto. '' He's scared that you'll leave, maybe you should just hold him and try to sleep like that. '' Iruka said softly a considering look on his face.

'' I was scared, terrified, but eventually I had you and Minato … my best friends. '' Iruka said. Sasuke looked up surprised.

'' Wait, Minato as in Minato-sama. Lord of Konoha. '' Sasuke said. Iruka turned to Sasuke and nodded, they were quiet for a while.

'' Iruka-sensei? '' Sasuke asked.

'' Yes. '' Iruka said, turning towards him once more.

'' You can sleep on the other half of my bed if you want. '' Sasuke said.

Iruka smiled and nodded. '' I would appreciate that. Thank you. '' He said as he walked to the foot end of Sasuke's bed and sat down. Sasuke and Kakashi turned out the lights on the night stands and then went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

It was afternoon when Naruto woke up with a terrible headache, he moved his arm over his eyes to block out the sun, a smile tugged at his lips when he felt Kakashi breathing underneath him, but it all vanished when he needed to get of off Kakashi as soon as possible.

Naruto ran to the bathroom and dropped on his knees in front of the toilet, he was glad with the medicine his baa-chan made for him but this side effect he hated the most. He winced as he felt the pain in his hands.

'' Aah … Shit. '' Naruto cursed before throwing up.

Sasuke woke up from Naruto's not so quietly cussing. He got of his bed and walked to the bathroom. Sasuke saw Naruto hunched over the toilet, trying to balance himself without using his hands, that he had injured yesterday. Sasuke quickened his pace and helped Naruto steady himself, he rubbed gentle, calming circles on his back. Naruto was slightly shocked to feel hands on his back, so when he had time he looked up to see who was helping him, he saw Sasuke steadying him.

'' When did you … '' Naruto said but stopped and turned back to the toilet once again.

'' Come back? '' Naruto finally finished.

'' Several hours ago. '' Sasuke replied.

Naruto slowly stood up and flushed the toilet, he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of is sweater. Sasuke looked at Naruto, his eyes were dull and that pleasant smile wasn't there anymore.

'' How was your family? '' Naruto asked, concern laced in is voice.

'' They're fine …. It was one of my father's tricks to get me home. '' Sasuke replied. He was surprised that Naruto even remembered why he had left, even though he didn't even knew his parents. Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment.

'' But that is not really important is it, how are you? What in Kami's name happened yesterday? '' Sasuke asked.

'' I'm okay … we, we should get back. I'll try and explain everything. As promised. '' Naruto replied.

Naruto and Sasuke walked back to the main room. They saw that Iruka was now comfortably leaning against Kakashi's chest, Naruto smiled slightly at the sight of those two. Sasuke went to his bed and sat there, he felt that Naruto had joined him. An awkward silence filled the room for a while.

'' I … uhm … I promised. '' Naruto said, but kept glancing back at his hands.

Both Iruka and Kakashi noticed, but only Iruka stood up for a closer inspection. He knelt down in front of Naruto, Iruka gently took Naruto's hands off of his lap and gently starting to unwrap one of his hands.

'' What did you do? '' Iruka asked, the bandages where both bloody again.

'' I-I was in the … bathroom and fell forward I-I wanted to catch myself, but I-I forgot. '' Naruto replied, looking at his hands, which were treated by Iruka.

Iruka had unwrapped both Naruto's hands and looked at the damage, he got up and got some paper towel made it wet and then returned to Naruto and gently cleaned his hands in the mean time Sasuke stood up and walked to the kitchen where he made a sandwich and filled a glass with water. Kakashi carefully watched Sasuke's movements. After Sasuke was done he walked to the desk where he got a pill out of the top drawer. When he had gathered everything he set the plate beside's Naruto. Naruto smiled and nodded his thanks.

'' What does this do except for stinging? '' Naruto asked.

'' It is a lotion against the swelling, my mom thought it to me when I was young. '' Iruka answered. Naruto knew the look in Iruka's eyes, he knew it all too well.

'' She died … didn't she? '' Naruto asked softly.

Iruka nodded. '' Yes they did. I screamed and cried, just like you. I was moved to this village to live with my aunt … here I met Kakashi and Minato, we became best friends and they helped me through my grieving. We laughed and we cried together, not long after Kakashi and I became a couple … and we still are. '' Iruka told, while he bandaged Naruto's hands again, a sad, remembering smile on his lips.

Naruto looked to Kakashi and then to Sasuke and as last to Iruka and then lowered his gaze to his hands.

'' I … I was angry at him for leaving me and I was sad. Then I was angry at m-myself for being angry at h-him. I-I threw stuff everywhere and I smashed my hands on the floor. '' Naruto said tears streaming over his face with an alarming pace.

'' How did he die Naruto? '' Kakashi asked.

'' He died right in front of m-me, shot j-just beside his … his h-heart, a fatal blow. He died slowly, watching me c-cry and scream and f-fussing over him, when w-we both know he isn't going to m-make it. '' Naruto said, sometimes choking on his own words.

Iruka had lowered his head at the beginning of Naruto's story and now tears where slipping past the barrier of his eyes and falling on Naruto's fingers, which he was still holding. Naruto gently lifted Iruka's head so he could see his eyes, and search for some answers. But Naruto only found sadness, such immense sadness.

'' What's wrong Iruka-sensei? '' Naruto asked softly, he was barely audible. Kakashi got up and rubbed comforting circles on his back.

'' M-My parent where murdered in … the s-same way. W-Who was he to you? '' Iruka asked.

'' H-he wasn't supposed to d-die, it was s-supposed to be me … T-that man had said so, h-he made a mistake. '' Naruto mumbled, avoiding the question completely.

'' Who was he to you? '' Iruka asked again, wanting an answer.

'' M-my b-best friend, m-my only f-friend. One I loved as a brother. His name was K-K-Kyuubi. '' Naruto said softly. The room was silent for a while.

'' I have a question. '' Sasuke said.

'' Okay. '' Naruto said, still not looking at anyone.

Sasuke grabbed the sketchpad that he had set on his nightstand earlier and turned it so Naruto could see.

'' Who is this? Is this your friend, Kyuubi? '' Sasuke asked.

'' Y-Yes he is, how did you know? '' Naruto asked in return.

'' Well it was thrown on my bed and it is a male, so I figured it was him you talked about. '' Sasuke explained.

They were quiet for a while, slowly Iruka's and Naruto's tears dried. Iruka had joined Kakashi on Naruto's bed.

'' I have one question and I can't figure out the answer. '' Kakashi said. '' How did you manage to call Iruka? '' Iruka asked.

Naruto smiled and stood up he walked to his nightstand and picked up his Samsung Note. He pressed the button on the middle of his phone twice.

'' What would you like to do? '' The phone asked.

'' Call Umino Iruka. '' Naruto replied.

'' Calling Umino Iruka. '' The phone said.

Not much later Iruka's phone rang. He took his phone out and looked at the caller ID, he was amazed at the technology of the new phones.

'' How did you get my phone number? '' Iruka asked.

Naruto smiled mischievously.'' I have my ways, but I'll give you a hint for this one. Tsunade-baa-chan of course. '' Naruto replied.

'' I should have known. '' Iruka muttered.

'' We should go and start packing our bags for the camping trip tomorrow. '' Kakashi said.

Naruto stood up and walked to Iruka and hugged him. '' Thank you, Iruka-sensei, for being here. '' Naruto said.

'' That's okay Naruto, you can come to us if you need to talk. '' Iruka whispered, hugging him back.

Naruto let go of the Sensei en walked to Kakashi who was still standing by the bed, he hugged him as well, it really meant a lot to Naruto that they actually stayed.

'' Thank you Sensei, I appreciate it very much. '' Naruto whispered. Kakashi squeezed Naruto a little harder and then let go of the blonde and joined Iruka.

'' See you tomorrow morning Sensei. '' Naruto called after them.

Naruto closed the door and got out his black and his orange duffle bag. In the orange one he put: Swimming clothes, sport clothes, warm sweaters and pants, socks and boxers, t- shirts and towels. In the black bag he put: a mosquito net, torch, self inflating pillow, first aid kit, his own medical supplies, 6 extra bottles of water to take his pills with, pocket knife and of course his sketchpad, pencils and erasers.

Naruto had charged all of his phones, three he put in the black bag and the Note he kept with him. When he was finally done he saw that Sasuke also had packed his bag. Naruto sat down on the chair behind his desk and opened his laptop and mindlessly surfed the net.

Sasuke put his rain coat on top of his bag so he wouldn't forget it. Then he grabbed a book and laid down on his bed and began reading.

An hour later Sasuke looked up from his book, he got up and walked to the kitchen area where he filled a glass with apple juice. When he walked back he noticed that Naruto was fast asleep on top of the keyboard of his laptop. He drank his apple juice and then decided to take a nice hot and relaxing shower, so he grabbed a towel some underwear and a new set of clothes and walked into the shower.

When he returned an hour later Naruto wasn't in the room anymore, figuring Naruto would be back by dinner time, as usual, Sasuke started making dinner for the two of them. After a short hour dinner was ready and set on the table and Naruto still hadn't returned. Sasuke looked for a note or something, but even his phone still laid on the nightstand. So he decided to check Iruka's, maybe the dobe needed to talk.

Sasuke grabbed his phone and keys and walked out the door and locked it behind him, and then he headed for Iruka's and Kakashi's dorm room. When he arrived he knocked on their door a couple of times.

'' A minute! '' Iruka called form the other side of the door. Not much later the door opened.

'' Hello Sasuke, what brought you here? '' Iruka asked.

'' I'm looking for Naruto, have you seen him? '' Sasuke replied, Kakashi appeared behind Iruka.

'' No, I haven't seen him didn't he leave a note? '' Iruka asked.

'' Can't you call him? '' Kakashi asked.

Sasuke shook his head. '' He didn't leave a note and I can't call him, I don't have his phone number plus he left all of his phoned on the nightstand. '' he said.

Iruka looked at Kakashi, who answered with a single nod.

'' We'll help you look for him. '' Iruka said.

Kakashi grabbed his phone and keys and then left the room, he made sure to lock it and then followed Iruka and Sasuke. They had walked though several corridors when Iruka suddenly heard a violin, and electric one to be precise.

'' Do you hear that? '' Iruka asked.

They nodded and then followed their ears towards the music, they softly entered the music classroom. Naruto stood on the middle of the room, with his eyes closed. Kakashi took a seat behind his desk and Iruka sat in his lap, while Sasuke stood next to them, silently watching Naruto as he played the song perfectly on the violin.

'' I don't think anything he does can amaze us anymore, he'll always be brilliant and pleasure to look at. '' Iruka whispered. Kakashi and Sasuke just nodded their approval.

'' I know this song. '' Kakashi said somewhat later.

'' Yes, it is secrets by one republic. '' Sasuke answered.

'' So tell me something you want to hear, something that were like those years. Sick of all the insincere, so I'm gonna give all my secrets away. This time, don't need another perfect line, don't care if critics jump the line. I'm gonna give all my secrets away, all my secrets away. '' Naruto sang.

'' Just when you think he can't surprise you any more … '' Iruka started.

'' He sings … '' Kakashi finished shocked.

Naruto stopped playing and opened his eyes, seeing a small crowd by the desk.

'' So … Secrets huh? '' Kakashi asked.

'' Secrets, what secrets? … … Oh the song. '' Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly when he realized they meant the song.

'' So how did you get in here? '' Iruka asked, as soon he was recovered by Naruto's stupid answer.

'' Oh, that … I picked the lock. '' Naruto answered truthfully.

'' You … picked … the lock. '' Kakashi repeated slowly.

'' Yes, I didn't want to go to baa-chan for the keys. '' Naruto grinned and he scratched the back of his head once more.

'' I'll clean up my stuff. '' Naruto said, as he walked to his amplifier.

'' I will help you. '' Sasuke said.

After a few minutes they had cleaned up everything and walked back to the dorm room, Sasuke had thanked Iruka and Kakashi for helping him look. Sasuke and Naruto now sat at their table eating their dinner, which was luckily for them still warm. They ate in silence.

After dinner Naruto cleaned the table and Sasuke washed the dishes, after the dishes had been put away Naruto sat down on his own bed, staring out of the window, it was raining quite hard outside. Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze.

'' They say that a storm is coming, thunder, rain and harsh winds. '' Sasuke said.

'' Thunder? '' Naruto asked. Sasuke simply nodded.

They were quiet for a while just watching the rain and not much later the thunder joined it.

'' I'm sorry. '' Naruto mumbled, he flinched when the thunder roared.

'' What are you sorry for, there is nothing to be sorry for. '' Sasuke said.

'' I shouldn't have left the way I did, I should have left a note or … something, but I needed … I needed to get my mind of things. '' Naruto said he had once again dunked his head when the thunder made itself known.

'' Did you dream of your friend? '' Sasuke asked, while he sat down besides Naruto.

'' Yes I did. '' Naruto didn't look at Sasuke.

Sasuke put an arm around Naruto's shoulder. '' If you want to talk, I will listen. '' He said. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

'' Every time I dream, I dream about him, I see him getting shot, I see him dying right in front of me, over and over and over again. '' Naruto whispered, tears flowing over his cheeks

Sasuke gently wiped away the blonde's tears and pulled him closer into a hug, in hope to comfort the young man. Sasuke didn't really know how to deal with emotions and he really hoped, that this helped the young troubled man in his embrace, because Sasuke would do everything for him, he would listen to him, talk with him and hug him if it made Naruto smile again.


	9. Chapter 9

Sometime had passed and it was already late in the evening, Sasuke noticed that Naruto flinched every time the thunder made itself known.

They decided to go to bed, tomorrow they would go on a camping trip and they needed to get up bright an early. Naruto and Sasuke changed into their night clothes, put out the lights and then got into their awaiting beds.

* * *

Several hours had passed since they had gone to bed and the storm was still going on, the thunder only seemed to get closer and Naruto was still awake, he never liked the thunder. He sighed and got out of bed and walked to the general area of the kitchen and got himself a glass of water, he turned around accidentally hitting his toe against one of the table legs. Naruto softly cursed under his breath.

'' Can't sleep? '' Sasuke asked after being woken from the soft cursing and the moving from the table.

'' N-no … the thunder creeps me out. '' Naruto replied.

'' You could lay with me, if it helps. '' Sasuke said, his cheeks turned slightly pink and he was thanking the gods that Naruto had kept the lights of.

'' Oh, no, no, no. I don't want to impose. '' Naruto replied as he walked back to his bed and sat down.

'' Naruto? '' Sasuke asked.

'' Yes. '' Naruto answered.

'' Get in here. '' Sasuke said.

'' Huh? '' Naruto asked, oh so smartly.

'' I said: 'Get in here'. '' Sasuke repeated.

'' A-alright. '' Naruto said.

Naruto stood up from his bed and walked over to Sasuke's, who had shifted to the other side of the bed to make room so Naruto could join him. After they were both settled, comfortably underneath the blankets, it didn't take long for Naruto to fall asleep. Sasuke had waited until Naruto slept and then let himself fall asleep.

* * *

The alarm went off at 8 signaling that they should get op because they only had an hour until the bus left. Sasuke was first to awaken from the alarm, he felt Naruto's head on his chest, one of his arms draped over his waist and one of Naruto's legs in the middle of his own. Sasuke gently ran a hand through Naruto's hair.

'' Naruto … Naruto wake up. '' Sasuke said softly.

'' Mmm … not yet … '' Naruto mumbled against Sasuke's chest.

'' We have to, the bus will leave without us if we don't hurry up. '' Sasuke said.

Naruto slowly opened his sky blue eyes and realized that he was in Sasuke's bed … cuddled up against him none the less. Naruto blushed a nice, fierce red color.

'' I … I am s-sorry. '' Naruto said as he quickly got out of bed.

'' Don't be, it's okay. '' Sasuke said as he stood up from his bed as well.

'' It's okay? '' Naruto asked.

'' Yes, it okay. '' Sasuke repeated slowly.

'' Why? Why is it okay, it is because of my disease isn't it? That's why you're so … tolerant with me. '' Naruto said, realizing it was all too good to be true.

'' No, it's not, it's because I like you. '' Sasuke said, taking a step closer to Naruto.

'' I guess … I made a new friend then. '' Naruto said taking a step backwards.

'' A little bit more. '' Sasuke said taking a step closer to Naruto again.

'' A best friend? '' Naruto asked, stepping backwards again.

Sasuke shook his head. '' Bit more. '' He said, stepping closer and successfully blocking Naruto against his own bed.

Naruto looked confused. '' What is more than best friends? '' He asked.

'' How about … boyfriend? '' Sasuke asked and then kissed Naruto on his lips.

Naruto fell backwards onto his bed, his hands automatically moved to catch himself, which was a mistake. He hissed as he felt the pain shot through his hands. Sasuke knelt in front of Naruto.

'' Let me see. '' Sasuke said.

'' I-it's nothing really, I just forgot that I couldn't catch myself. '' Naruto replied softly.

'' Alright, get in the shower, hurry up because I need to shower too. '' Sasuke said as he stood up.

Naruto scrambled to his feet, grabbed a pair of clothes and a towel and got in the shower. He unwrapped his hands and then put the shower on, first he cleaned the lotion of his hands, it had hurt really much, but eventually he got himself washed, dried and in his clean clothes. when all of that was done his hands burnt like hell. In the mean time Sasuke had made several different sandwiches for the both of them.

Naruto gathered two packs of gauze from the first aid kit and walked back to the living area and walked to Sasuke.

'' Sasuke, could you help me? '' Naruto asked softly, a lot of things raced through his mind during his shower.

Sasuke turned around to see what Naruto needed help with, but he was quite sure he knew it already. '' Sure, sit on your bed. '' he said. Sasuke was glad that Naruto came to him.

They both walked to Naruto's bed, Naruto sat on top of the bed and Sasuke knelt down in front of it in between Naruto's legs. Carefully he stared wrapping up Naruto's head.

'' Did you mean that, before I showered? '' Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked up from his task and looked into those beautiful sky blue eyes, and nodded.

'' But we only just met, we barely know each other. '' Naruto said.

'' We will get to know each other, bit I'd rather get to know you when we're already boyfriends, that way I can kiss you when you say something sweet. '' Sasuke said while he continued his work.

Not long later Sasuke finished his handy work and looked up to Naruto, who had been silent for a while now, Sasuke noticed the contemplative look on his face.

'' Kiss? '' Naruto asked somewhat dumbfounded.

'' Yes, like this. '' Sasuke said leaning forward and softly kissing Naruto on his lips, he pulled back and looked at Naruto, a slight blush covered his cheeks.

'' I need to take a shower, there are sandwiched on the table. '' Sasuke said as he walked towards the shower. '' Don't forget your medication. '' He said before closing the bathroom door.

After a minute or two Naruto stood up and walked to the table and sat down and ate a sandwich, he then stood up and walked to the kitchen area where he filled a glass with water and walked to his desk were he got the small bottle of pills and took one out and downed it with the water. He put the glass in the sink and walked back to his bed. Naruto thought about what happened, slowly a smile spread over his face.

'' **I am Uchiha Sasuke's boyfriend. '' **Naruto thought.

After a few minutes Naruto decided to put his shoes on after that was done he sat his bags on his bed and checked if he had everything. Sasuke entered the living area, fully dressed but his hair still dripping and the towel around his neck. He sat down on his bed and put on his shoes. They still had fifteen minutes for the bus arrived. Naruto closed his bags and picked up his fully charged Samsung Note and then shut it off to save its battery.

'' If we go to the bus early, we can probably avoid Ino and Sakura and the rest of your fan girls. '' Naruto said.

'' That sounds very good to me. '' Sasuke replied.

Sasuke and Naruto put in their jackets and picked up their bags and then they headed for the entrance, where the bus would arrive in a few minutes. Not even five minutes later a big black bus arrived and stopped in front of Naruto and Sasuke.

'' I'll put the bags in the trunk. '' Sasuke said, taking Naruto's bags.

'' I will talk to the driver. '' Naruto said.

Naruto walked to the front of the bus and knocked on the glass window, he smiled when he recognized the driver. The driver opened the door and smiled when he saw it was his boss's son.

'' Hello Naruto-sama. '' The driver said.

'' Hi Ibiki, just Naruto please, they don't know. '' Naruto said.

'' As you wish. '' Ibiki said.

'' Hey Ibiki, do you still have that VIP Room in the back? '' Naruto asked.

'' Sure do. '' Ibiki replied.

'' Can we use it? '' Naruto asked.

'' Of course, here are the keys. '' Ibiki said handing over the keys.

'' Can you do me a favor? '' Naruto asked.

'' Can you tell everyone that the room in the back is off limits? So they don't get suspicious when it's locked. '' Naruto asked. Ibiki nodded.

'' Thank you. '' Naruto said.

Naruto walked back to the doors and stuck his head out.

'' Come on. '' He said to Sasuke.

Sasuke entered the big black bus and followed Naruto to the back. Naruto opened the VIP room and let Sasuke in and then he also walked into the room and locked to door again.

This was a privet space, nobody could see them. There were two black couches apposite of each other in the middle was a large dark brown table. By the door was a small refrigerator with cool drinks and alcoholic drinks, of course everything was securely fastened against the wall and to the floor. Naruto searched through the cabinets and then opened the door again.

'' Ibiki, can we use the refrigerator? '' Naruto asked.

'' Sure, but don't drink the alcoholic ones. '' Ibiki replied.

'' Yes, I know, thank you. '' Naruto said and then closed and locked the door again.

Naruto walked back to the small refrigerator and took out a can of orange soda, then he looked at Sasuke.

'' Would you like something as well? '' He asked.

'' Yes, the same as you please. '' Sasuke replied.

Naruto grabbed another orange soda and walked to the couch Sasuke was sitting on and sat down, he handed Sasuke his drink.

Sasuke had a contemplative look on his face. '' I don't understand why he said that you couldn't drink the alcohol, I mean it's your own choice isn't it? '' Sasuke asked.

'' Because it doesn't mix well with my medication. '' Naruto answered, but it made Sasuke only more confused.

'' How come he knows that? '' Sasuke asked.

'' Oh, he works for father. '' Naruto said.

'' Well that explains a lot, for instance why he let you in here. '' Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled and leaned against Sasuke. It didn't take long before the bus filled with students and teachers.

* * *

They were well underway when Sasuke decided to ask some questions.

'' Do you have siblings? '' Sasuke asked.

'' No, you? Besides Itachi of course. '' Naruto replied.

'' No, one crazy brother if enough for me. '' Sasuke answered.

'' Do you have a favorite color? '' Naruto asked.

'' Dark blue, what about yours. '' Sasuke replied.

'' Uhm … well I really like those bright neon colors. '' Naruto answered.

They were silent for a while, the bus had been driving for over an hour. Naruto hid a yawn behind his hand.

'' Are you tired? '' Sasuke asked.

'' Not really, long drives just make me sleepy. '' Naruto answered.

Another hour passed and they finally arrived at the camp site Tsunade had chosen. It was a beautiful open area in the middle of a large forest with a large lake not far from the campsite. Everyone quickly exited the bus, the girls had been yapping the teacher's head of about Sasuke's whereabouts, but even they didn't know. Everybody helped empty the trunk of the bus and somehow Naruto and Sasuke got out unnoticed and even had a chance to pick up their bags without being noticed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sleeping arrangements._

_Tent one: Kakashi & Iruka. - Sasuke & Naruto. - Deidara & Sai. - Kiba & Shikamaru. – Neji & Gaara_

_Tent two: Shizune & Kurenai. – Ino & Sakura. – Temari & Ten Ten. – Hinata & Tayuya. – Rin & Ayame._

_Tent three: Izumo & Kotetsu. – Utakata & Pein. – Suigetsu & Haku. – Choji & Shino. – Kankuro & Sasori. _

_Tent four: Anko & Tsume: - Karin & Guren. – Yagura & Misumi. – Hanabi._

* * *

While Iruka and the others had set up the tent Sasuke and Naruto had snuck in to prepare their beds. They unrolled their sleeping bags and pulled out their self inflating pillows. Naruto laid out a book and a flashlight besides his pillow along with his medication and a bottle of water. Then he pulled out the mosquito net, he unpacked it and frowned.

'' Did you bring a mosquito net? '' Naruto asked.

'' No I didn't. '' Sasuke replied as he put his bag in the corner of the tent.

'' W-we can share mine, I accidentally bought one for two. '' Naruto replied softly.

Sasuke smiled. '' I'd like that. '' He said.

Together they hung up mosquito net, they shoved their so called beds together and draped the net over the beds. After everything was settled they silently headed out the tent, they still hadn't been discovered. They headed to the campfire the teachers had made, it seemed everyone was still in their tent. Except for three.

Naruto and Sasuke sat down on the logs in front of the campfire, on the other side Iruka was turned with his back to them listening to the two yapping girls in front of his who still hadn't noticed Naruto or Sasuke.

'' But Sensei, we want to share a tent with Sasuke-kun. '' Sakura whined.

'' We don't even know if Sasuke will come, he wasn't in the bus. '' Iruka replied.

'' But if he comes, I want to share the tent with him. '' Ino said.

'' It has been said before, the sleeping arrangements will not be changed, even if he doesn't come. '' Iruka said frustrated.

Iruka sighed, he should just give up talking with girls when it comes to Sasuke.

'' He shares his tent with me and I think you should let Iruka- sensei breath for a minute, we just arrived and your already yapping his head off. '' Naruto said agitated.

Iruka, Ino and Sakura looked who had talked to them, they were surprised to see Sasuke and Naruto sitting there on the logs.

'' When did you two get here? '' Iruka asked.

'' When you did obviously, we were in the same bus. '' Naruto said.

'' No, you weren't on the bus I looked for you. '' Iruka said.

'' We were in the VIP room. '' Sasuke said.

'' Is that the room in the back of the bus? '' Sakura asked.

'' Yes. '' Sasuke replied.

'' How did you get in there? You didn't pick the lock, did you? '' Iruka asked.

'' Ibiki let us. '' Naruto answered. He noticed that Iruka was confused.

'' Ibiki works for my father, I only had to ask. '' Naruto explained.

'' Oh. '' Iruka said.

'' Wait … he shares his tent with the likes of you! '' Sakura screeched as if it just dawned on her. '' That is just … discrimination. '' She said.

Naruto just razed a blonde eyebrow, he didn't understand how that could be discrimination.

'' You are wrong, it would be an honor to share a tent with Naruto. '' Gaara said.

Gaara looked deadly serious … as always, but to the girls it meant RUN! So both girls took off as fast as they could. Gaara took a seat on the logs as well. Both Iruka and Sasuke were very confused as to why it would be an honor to share a tent with Naruto. Of course Sasuke didn't mind sharing it with his new boyfriend.

Iruka inhaled deeply before letting out all the air, he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he opened them again,

'' Thank you. '' Iruka said as he looked at Naruto. Naruto nodded and smiled in response.

Not very long later everyone had taken a seat by the fire, some were surprised to see Naruto and Sasuke there. They chatted or played simple mind games. The time passes quickly when one is having fun.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka, Deidara, Shikamaru and Neji where in a heated conversation about Konoha and how they would run it and what would be changed. Shikamaru and Neji would make cloud and bird watching a priority.

'' Excuse me. '' Naruto said as he stood up and walked away. Sasuke was confused about the sudden change, he thought that Naruto was having fun.

Iruka looked form Naruto to Sasuke and back, he watched until Naruto was out of sight. Iruka looked to Sasuke again, who was now counting on his fingers.

'' Shit. '' Sasuke muttered. He stood up and quickly walked in the same direction as Naruto.

Iruka frowned, he had been watching them closely, and he hoped that Naruto was okay, but he knew when to stay away. Sasuke entered the tent and walked to their compartment and over to Naruto, who was curled up on top of his sleeping bag. Sasuke pulled the mosquito net away and sat down behind Naruto, he pulled the blonde closer to his body and held him.

Naruto opened his eyes when he felt someone pulling on him, he saw Sasuke, a look of worry on his face.

'' You don't have to do this alone. I'll be there for you when you need me. You know that, right? '' Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded against his chest.

Sasuke held Naruto until the medication worked, Naruto's body calmed, then they just sat in each other's arms for a while in complete silence, just enjoying the company. After twenty minutes they went back to the campfire and sat down on the seats they had occupied earlier. Iruka saw them coming back so he stood up and brought them their dinner.

'' Thank you. '' Naruto said. Sasuke only gave a small nod of appreciation.

Dinner was eaten, games were played and after a few hours Sasuke and Naruto went to bed as the others continued until late in to the night.

* * *

Slowly one of the two weeks had passed and Naruto and Sasuke had really gotten to know each other. They almost knew everything about the other.

Naruto learned that Sasuke's favorite band was One Republic and that his favorite food was sushi and that he had the strictest dad in the world. Sasuke's father, Fugaku had tried many times to get Sasuke to work for the family business, but that wasn't what Sasuke wanted, he didn't like desk jobs. Although Sasuke didn't know what he wanted to do, but working for his father was deffinatly not it. Naruto also learned about Sasuke's mother, Mikoto she was the sweetest of the whole family. And then Uncle Orochimaru, Naruto didn't know why but the name alone made his skin crawl.

Sasuke learned that Naruto had stopped making music when his friend died, he couldn't make music after the pain he had gone through, his father though taught him to make music from the emotions he was feeling and that if he didn't continue for himself then he should for Kyuubi. He also learned that Naruto was the most forgiving person in the world, besides his mom, that's probably where he got it from, Sasuke decided after he heard all the pranks Naruto had played on his parents.

Naruto and Sasuke had agreed to keep their relationship secret because of the huge amount of fan girls, who actually didn't know Sasuke was gay, even though he never looked at a girl longer than necessary.

The group had played several trust and simple mind gamed or had difficult discussions. In this week people grew fond of Naruto, but some had grown to hate him, especially when they noticed how close Naruto was to Sasuke … it was of course a mob of fan girls.

* * *

Sasuke awoke early in the morning, he looked through their compartment. Naruto was on the other end of their so called bed, as far away as he possibly could and he had been there all night and had not cuddled to him, as he thought about it Naruto hadn't done so for several days. Maybe Naruto was having second thought about their relationship.

'' Naruto. '' Sasuke called out softly.

'' Naruto, wake up. '' He said after a few minutes had passed.

'' I don't want to. '' Naruto mumbled into his pillow.

'' Come on. '' Sasuke said as a smirk grew on his face, he sat up so he could see Naruto's reaction.

'' Or else the fan gir- ''

Sasuke didn't even had to finish his sentence at the evil **F** word Naruto was as good as dressed. They both finished dressing and then went to the logs by the campfire. A lot were already up except for a few … picky girls who wanted to look great … on a camping trip.

Most of the logs were taken except for a tiny space. Naruto sat down on the log and Sasuke in between his legs on the ground. It wasn't uncommon though they did it every time when there wasn't enough space only sometimes the other way around.

They waited for the last of the girls before they would hand out breakfast. Naruto was already getting stares and glares from a club of evil fan girls, but he was as always oblivious to them. It took a while, but breakfast was finally handed out and eaten. After breakfast Iruka addressed the group of students.

'' Today we'll have a canoe race, each tent will be a team, the team that wins will have the privilege of luxury … no dishwashing or no hunting or fishing, it is up to you. '' Iruka said.

Most of the group cheered and then rushed off to prepare for the race. Naruto walked to Iruka, who was standing in front of the lake.

'' Sensei? '' Naruto asked.

Iruka turned to look at the one who spoke to him. '' Yes Naruto. '' He said

'' I would like to sit this one out, I'm not feeling so well. '' Naruto said.

'' Alright. '' Iruka turned to Kakashi, who was not so far away. '' Kakashi, you'll have to do it with eight, Naruto's out. '' He said somewhat louder.

'' Out? '' Kakashi asked.

A look of worry created on Iruka's face, it was obvious that Naruto was their favorite student. '' Yes, he's not feeling well. '' He replied. Kakashi nodded and walked to the rest of his team.

Iruka counted down and then they started the race. Naruto walked around, slowly gathering fire wood. He was carrying a large amount of sticks, when his world started spinning.

'' Iruka s-sens- '' Naruto said before he fell forward. Iruka turned to Naruto to listen what he was about to say when he saw him falling forward, into the sticks he was carrying. Iruka rushed to Naruto and knelt down on his knees. He felt the blonde's forehead.

'' _**He's burning up. '' **_Iruka thought.

'' KAKASHI! '' Iruka yelled as hard as he could. He saw Kakashi turning in the seat of the canoe in response.


	11. Chapter 11

'' Get back here now! '' Iruka yelled.

In just a few minutes the canoe was back on land. Kakashi, Sasuke and Deidara ran as fast as they could to Naruto and Iruka. The rest of the team … what slower they had just set a record in turning the canoe and coming back in under eight minutes.

'' May I? '' Deidara asked as he approached Iruka and Naruto. Iruka nodded.

Deidara sat on his knees besides Naruto, he bent down and listened to Naruto's breathing, he frowned witch upset the others. Kakashi saw the other getting closer and the other canoes that were coming back, after they heard Iruka yelling.

'' Let's check him out further on his tent, the others are coming back. '' Kakashi said.

Deidara nodded, Sasuke picked up Naruto and walked to their tens followed by Deidara, Iruka and Kakashi. Sasuke gently laid Naruto on the sleeping bags.

'' Deidara, why did you frown just now? '' Iruka asked. Deidara sat by Naruto again.

'' Because his breathing is labored, he's most likely in pain. '' Deidara answered, for once the happy go lucky Deidara seemed serious.

'' How do you know that? '' Sasuke asked. He knew something wasn't right when it came to Deidara, he was pretty sure that he knew Deidara from somewhere.

Deidara knew Sasuke caught on to him, so he answered truthfully.

'' I am a doctor, I went to the same school as Itachi. ''

'' Why are you here? '' Sasuke asked.

'' Because your brother asked me to and Tsunade made it possible. '' Deidara replied.

'' Hn. '' Sasuke said.

Deidara returned to Naruto and once again checked his breathing, slowly he lifted up Naruto's shirt and was met with angry purple bleu bruises. Kakashi's eye widened, Iruka gasped in surprise and the temperature seemed to drop ten degrees around Sasuke. Something within Sasuke snapped, he wasn't going to take anything anymore. He turned and stormed out of the tent.

'' Look after Naruto, we'll go after him, before he kills someone. '' Kakashi said and took Iruka with him out of the tent.

Deidara checked Naruto and after a few minutes concluded it was a heavy flu combined with a high fever, which needed to be broken in twenty-four hours. Naruto awoke suddenly trying to get some air it got worse in a matter of minutes, he was shaking and he couldn't breathe, Deidara had never seen something like this and he didn't know what to do so he rushed outside and looked for Kakashi and Iruka. When he saw them he ran towards them.

'' S-something's w-wrong. '' Deidara said a little out of breath. They all immediately rushed back inside the tent. Iruka, Kakashi and Sasuke immediately recognized it, Sasuke walked to where Naruto's medication laid, but it wasn't there any more, did he move it?

'' Naruto where is your medication? '' Sasuke asked.

'' S-s-same place. '' Naruto managed to say.

'' It isn't there. '' Sasuke growled as he stalked out side once again, he had a feeling that his fan girls would know more. Naruto flinched at the anger in Sasuke's voice.

'' Every one gather around! '' Sasuke yelled.

Of course it being Sasuke, every one gathered as fast as humanly possible. They also noticed he was angry.

'' Who of you took Naruto's medicine? '' Sasuke asked angrily.

Sasuke only became angrier when no one answered his question.

'' Deidara, bring him here, let them see what they are doing to him, let them see how he suffers and dies. '' Sasuke said, he kept his gaze at his fellow students.

Deidara came out with the hyperventilating and shaking Naruto and sat down besides Sasuke. Everyone looked in shock as they witnessed one of Naruto's worst attacks. And it only got worse the longer they waited with the medicine. Ino looked at Naruto, she realized she had never been nice to him and walked to him.

'' I'm sorry I was … so mean to you. Could you forgive me? '' Ino asked as she knelt down in front of him. Naruto looked over at Kakashi who understood and walked to them.

Naruto used shaky hand signs, Ino frowned, she tried to figure out what he was trying to tell to her.

'' When this happens to Naruto, he can't form words, so he uses sign language. He says 'apology accepted'. '' Kakashi explained. Ino looked back to Naruto.

'' I I'd known your life was so difficult … I wouldn't have made it so hard for you. '' Ino said, Naruto again relied in sign language.

'' He says that he doesn't need nor want your pity. '' Kakashi looked back to Naruto. '' But he'd like to be your friend. '' He finished. Ino nodded and returned to Sakura.

'' I-I know w-where it i-is. '' Hinata spoke up softly.

'' Where? Where is it? '' Sasuke asked urgently.

'' S-she s-said she'd K-kill me. '' Hinata replied.

'' We'll protect you, where is it? '' Sasuke asked.

'' I-in T-Tayuya's tent. '' Hinata said quickly.

'' Oh, no, you didn't! '' Tayuya screeched as she ran to Hinata. Sasuke ran to Hinata and hit Tayuya across her face, normally he wouldn't hit girls, but Naruto's life was at stake, he would do anything for the one he loved.

Tayuya looked with huge eyes towards her Sasuke, she couldn't believe her Sasuke had hit her like that and so hard.

'' Found it. '' Iruka said as he emerged from the girls tent.

He saw the shocked features of Tayuya and the already forming bruise on her cheeks. Iruka just knew Sasuke had hit her and he found that Sasuke had every right to, he would have done the same if it was about Kakashi. Iruka quickly walked to Naruto and filled a syringe with the fluid medicine and injected it in Naruto's arm.

Slowly Naruto's body stopped shaking and he finally got some air into his lungs. Sasuke walked to Naruto and knelt down, he moved some of the blonde's hair.

'' Go to sleep. I'll be there when you wake up. '' Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

Deidara stood up with Naruto still in his arms and walked back into the tent, he gently laid Naruto onto his sleeping bag. Then Deidara joined the others in the main compartment.

'' He has a fever, if it isn't broken tomorrow we'll have to return home and get him to a hospital as fast as possible. '' Deidara informed the others.

'' I'll watch over him, I promised I'd be there when he wakes up. '' Sasuke said as he stood up and entered their compartment.

Sasuke laid down beside Naruto and gently stroked his hair. Time passed quickly and Sasuke fell asleep besides Naruto.

* * *

Early next morning Naruto woke up to the buzzing of his phone.

'' Naruto. '' Naruto answered his phone sleepily.

'' **Naruto are you okay? '' **

'' Fine, baa-chan. Why did you call so early? '' Naruto asked.

'' **There is a storm coming, the bus should be there in a matter of minutes. Tell the others to hurry. ''**

'' I will, thank you Baa-chan. '' Naruto said and then hung up.

'' Sasuke. '' Naruto said softly, he didn't want to startle him.

Sasuke opened his eyes immediately and turned to look at Naruto. He saw he was awake and sat up.

'' Are you okay? '' Sasuke asked feeling his forehead, it was still very hot.

'' I'm fine, I need you to tell the others something. '' Naruto said.

'' I need to know who did that to you? '' Sasuke replied.

'' Fan girls. '' Naruto answered, he took a deep breath. '' You need to tell the others to evacuate, there is a storm coming, the bus should be here any minute now. '' Naruto explained.

A mix of worry and panic created on Sasuke's face as he nodded and scurried out of their compartment and into Iruka's and Kakashi's.

'' Wake up. '' Sasuke said as he shook Kakashi.

'' S-Sasuke what- ''

'' There's no time, we need to evacuate, start packing and waking people. '' Sasuke said.

Kakashi blinked a couple of times before getting up and waking Iruka and the others in their tent. Sasuke walked out of the tent and started waking the teachers of the three other tents. After the teachers where awake he returned to Naruto and started packing their stuff.

After ten minutes had passed Sasuke heard the bus's engine, Sasuke ran outside of the tent and saw the bus taking off.

'' STOP! '' Sasuke yelled, but he wasn't heard over the storm and the engine. Sasuke quickly returned to the others, before he was totally soaked.

'' They left … their tents are still standing … they left us. '' Sasuke informed the teachers and students.

'' Sasuke help Naruto dress, Neji and Shikamaru gather the groundsheets and then return here as fast as possible. After we gather everything, we head for the caves. '' Kakashi said, taking the lead.

Neji and Shikamaru put on their raincoats and ran outside to gather the groundsheets. Sasuke dressed the already sleeping Naruto, with the help of Deidara. Once they were packed and ready to go. Kakashi took the unconscious Naruto bridal style in his arms and led the others into the woods. He used to camp here with his parents when he was young, it was a long time ago but he still knew where the caves where. He took them to an upper cave where they should be safe for now.

'' Lay down the groundsheets at the end of the cave and cover it with your sleeping bags. Who of you have rain coats? '' Kakashi asked. eight of rain coats where given to Kakashi.

Kakashi got some rope out of his back and stuck it in the wall with a pocket knife he put the rope through the sleeves of the coats and hung it in front of the cave opening to keep out the rain and strong winds.

'' Kiba, Gaara would you gather fire wood, please try to find some dry wood. '' Kakashi said.

Gaara and Kiba walked out of the cave in search for fire wood. it took a while but they eventually returned with sticks underneath their jackets. Kakashi quickly made a campfire to heat up the cave.

'' I-I'm cold. '' Naruto said shivering.

'' You're awake … '' Sasuke said. Deidara moved closer to Naruto and felt his forehead, while Sasuke got out his fleece blanket and covered Naruto.

'' The fever still hasn't broken. '' Deidara informed.

'' We must return home, he needs medical attention that we cannot give him and now where stuck in this cave and we don't know when this storm will stop. '' Iruka said panicking. His favorite student was ill and he couldn't do anything for him.

Kakashi walked to Iruka and knelt down beside him. '' You mustn't panic, the others will follow. '' Kakashi whispered.

'' You don't have to worry Sensei. '' Naruto said softly.

'' Why? '' Iruka asked, he didn't understand, surely Naruto knew he needed medical attention.

'' Because when Tsunade-baa-chan finds out that I'm not on that bus, she **will** call my father and he **will** find us, no matter what. '' Naruto said.

'' How? '' Iruka asked.

'' He will … summon a … search party. '' Naruto said.

'' But Naruto with the storm no one will come for us, we are not important enough. '' Iruka said sadly.

'' There's your … luck because … I '' Naruto fell asleep again as he whispered the last word. '' am. ''

Sasuke looked thought full for a moment and then repeated what Naruto just said.


	12. Chapter 12

'' There's your luck because I am? '' Sasuke questioned. He didn't understand it, not one word.

'' He is … '' Kakashi said. ** '' I knew it. '' **Kakashi thought.

After several long and cold hours, Kakashi heard shouting in the forest.

'' Naruto! '' A man's voice called.

'' Naruto please answer us. '' A woman's voice called.

Kakashi ran outside of the cave and saw a search party, just like Naruto had predicted.

'' He's here! '' Kakashi yelled.

The search party quickly ran towards Kakashi. They were all dressed in cloaks.

'' Follow me please. '' Kakashi said looking at the two in the front. '' Minato. '' Kakashi finished his sentence. The man looked up surprised, but still nodded. He should have known that Kakashi figured it out, after all he knew that Kakashi teaches at that school.

'' Where is Naruto? '' Minato asked.

'' Back in the cave, he's very sick and needs medical attention. '' Kakashi said as he led them towards their hiding place.

The woman immediately ran to Naruto who was beside Iruka and Sasuke. The woman bent down, long red hair escaped from its hiding place. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow.

'' Thank you, for taking care of my son. '' The red headed woman said.

Sasuke's eyebrow rose even higher, how in Kami's name could that be his mother, Naruto's hair is blonde and his mothers was red and I mean red.

'' You're welcome ma'am. '' Iruka replied politely.

Another figure clad in a cloak knelt down besides the red head.

'' Thank you, Ruka-kun. '' The man said. Iruka's head snapped up so fast it must have hurt.

'' You're. '' Iruka said the man nodded and lowered his hood.

A man with middle long bright blonde hair and sky blue eyes, very much like Naruto only older.

'' I finally understand, more or less. '' Iruka said.

'' This is my wife, Uzumaki Kushina. '' Minato introduced.

'' I'm honored, I understand where the last name comes from now. '' Iruka said.

After the confused looks he got he explained that he had gotten a drawing from Naruto that was signed with N.N and not U.N.

'' Come home with us, you can all stay there until the storm calms. '' Kushina said.

Everyone silently gathered their baggage, they were still shocked never would they have guessed that Naruto was their son. Minato took Naruto in his arms and led the group back to the cars, when they all got settled they drove back to the palace.

After a drive of half an hour they reached the palace, when they got out, gasps of astonishment where heard.

'' Minato-sama, Kushina-sama did you find Naruto-sama? '' A maid asked.

'' Yes, we found him. Would you get a doctor Mira-san? '' Kushina asked as Minato got their son out of the car.

'' Of course Milady. '' Mira said and then scurried of to find the doctor.

Two days passed and Naruto was finally feeling a bit better. He opened his eyes, he noticed Sasuke sitting in the chair next to his bed. He hoped that Sasuke wouldn't be too mad at him. Sasuke woke up when he felt a pair of eyes on his person. They just stared at each other.

'' You lied to me. '' Sasuke said, his voice and face emotionless.

'' I'm sorry, I just – '' Naruto could finish his sentence.

'' You lied to all of us. '' Sasuke said coldly.

'' I wanted to make fri- '' Sasuke once again interrupted Naruto.

'' If there is one thing I cannot stand and I will not take it is lies. I never want to see you again, I can't stand people who lie. '' Sasuke said and then stood up and left the room. Naruto noticed the single tear that slipped from the barrier of his eyes.

Naruto cried, he shouldn't have lied to the one person he loved, he knew that, but he just wanted to make some friends. He just wanted to get to know the people that lived in his village.

On the other end of town Sasuke ran as fast as he could, he ran into his family's house and into Itachi's room. Itachi who had been studying a disease looked up surprised, never did Sasuke came into his room without knocking.

Sasuke ran to Itachi who was on his bed reading his books. Sasuke got oh his bed and just laid next to Itachi, finally the tears fell, he never loved anyone like he loved Naruto. Itachi wasn't really mentally prepared for a crying Sasuke, he never showed his emotions, until Naruto entered their life. Itachi held his otouto firmly.

Naruto and Sasuke never saw each other again.


	13. Chapter 13

Well that is until Naruto gathered his courage, unfortunately it took him two months for that and another one until he had prepared everything to go and talk to Sasuke.

* * *

In the middle of the school premises stood a choir in front of the choir stood several amplifiers and in front of that stood a person in a black cloak with a hood over its head, so nobody would see who he was. The person grabbed his black electric cello and prepared to play.

He started playing secrets by one republic but on his own way to get everyone's attention and he meant everyone, but he came especially for one particular raven. People gathered to look who was playing so very loud.

Iruka and Kakashi immediately knew, this was Naruto, who was finally making his move. Both Iruka and Kakashi ran to Sasuke's room and dragged him to the school yard where Naruto was playing. The three of them pushed through the student and stood in front of them watching the man on the cloak. They were surprised to hear the classical music that Naruto had put in, but it was so very much Naruto.

People where guessing who this mysterious person could be and the fact that Sasuke knew made him smirk. The man held up two fingers in the air and motioned some people over, the choir was leaving and other people filled their space, the cello was replaced with a violin. This time the man actually sang.

'' I'm holdin' on your rope,

Got me ten feet off the ground.

And I'm hearin' what you say,

But I just can't make a sound.

You tell me that you need me,

Then you go and cut me down...

But wait... ''

'' You tell me that you're sorry,

Didn't think I'd turn around...

And say... ''

The mysterious man looked around the group that had gathered. Trying to find Sasuke, but those girls didn't know that. They were all gushing over him, hoping that he was watching her.

'' That it's too late to apologize.

It's too late...

I said it's too late to apologize.

It's too late.

Yeah! ''

By this time the girl where frantic, they would have gotten closer, where it not for the guards that held them back.

'' I'd take another chance,

Take a fall, take a shot for you.

I need you like a heart needs a beat,

But it's nothin' new, yeah!

I loved you with a fire red,

Now it's turnin' blue...

And you say...

Sorry, like an angel

Heaven let me think was you...

But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize. ''

The man now fully turned to Sasuke, hoping to get the message there.

'' It's too late.

I said it's too late to apologize.

It's too late.

Whoa! ''

'' It's too late to apologize.

It's too late.

I said it's too late to apologize.

It's too late. ''

'' I said it's too late to apologize,

I said it's too late to apologize, I'm holdin' on your rope,

Got me ten feet off the ground. ''

The man took a deep breath and again motioned other people to do what he wanted. He was handed a green electric violin.

'' When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me. ''

'' You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be. ''

_[Instrumental break]_

'' You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be. ''

'' You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be. ''

'' You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be. ''

'' You raise me up... To more than I can be. ''

They all listened in silence to the beautifully sung song. The crowd seemed to notice that the mysterious man was only looking at one person and one person only, but who? The music stopped and the man laid the violin down. And stepped two steps closer to the person he was looking at the entire time.

'' I am so very sorry … Uchiha Sasuke would you do me the honors of taking me back and marrying me? '' The mystery man asked.

Sasuke walked to the mysterious man, a smile on his face.

'' Uzumaki- Namikaze Naruto, … I would love to. '' Sasuke said. He kissed the man in the cloak.

'' Did he call him Namikaze Naruto? As in our prince. '' Sakura screeched.

Sasuke lowered the hood of the cloak and kissed the young man once again as he slipped a beautiful silver ring around Sasuke's finger. The ring was imbedded with a dark blue orb, Sasuke's favorite color. Sasuke stepped back to finally see the one he loved.

'' I missed you. '' Naruto said.

'' WAIT! That Naruto. '' Sakura screeched and nearly fainted, he was taking her Sasuke.

'' Give him some respect Sakura, if you don't he might deport you, just like he said in class. '' Iruka said.

* * *

Another two months passed. Naruto and Sasuke were still happily together.

'' Maybe I should introduce you to my parents. '' Sasuke said.

'' Yes that would be fun. I'll bring Deidara. '' Naruto said.

'' Deidara? '' Sasuke asked.

'' Yes, he loves your brother, haven't you noticed? '' Naruto asked. Sasuke just looked at him.

'' So you didn't notice, that Itachi just had to ask Deidara and he joined us on camp. Deidara would do anything for him, so yes I'm bringing him. '' Naruto explained.

Sasuke smiled, and gave his phone to Naruto, he knew Naruto didn't have Deidara's number. Naruto took it and called his fellow blonde. He made an appointment to pick him up at his home.

Sasuke and Naruto got in the car and took off towards Deidara's place. Deidara sat down in the back of the car and let Naruto drive them, wherever they were going. Naruto and Sasuke had kept their relationship a secret from Sasuke's parents, they didn't know Sasuke was gay, and Sasuke didn't want them to scare themselves to dead.

After a short drive the arrived at Sasuke's family home. Sasuke let them in and walked into the living room. He called for his parents and brother and then sat down on the couch next to Naruto and Deidara next to him.

Itachi, Fugaku and Mikoto took a seat on one of the couches as well. Awaiting the news their son obviously had for them.

'' You. '' Naruto said, pointing at Deidara. '' Sit next to Itachi and cuddle up. Enough time has passed. '' He said. Deidara was too shocked to even comment on it and just followed his orders.

'' I thought you had some news son, not this … '' Fugaku said motioning over to Deidara and Itachi.

'' Yes father, I wanted my family to meet my fiancé. '' Sasuke said, as he pulled Naruto somewhat closer to him, if that was possible. Sasuke's parents sat there gaping at them.

'' So … Uchiha Naruto, eh? '' Itachi asked. '' Sounds good. '' He said.

'' Well actually, it will be the other way around. '' Naruto said.

'' Uzumaki Sasuke? '' Deidara questioned, they could all tell he didn't like the sound of that.

'' Why so? '' Itachi asked.

'' Well it will be much easier for the village to recognize him, and it will be easier for me, do you know how much time it takes for me to change my name? '' Naruto replied.

'' Not really, it would take as long as Sasuke's, just get married and your name will be changed. '' Itachi said.

Naruto sighed. '' Alright uhm, alright so Sasuke's name will be Namikaze Sasuke, you figure out why it would take so damn long. '' Naruto said.

A minute passed and Itachi and Deidara finally understood.

'' Wait, who's name will he take? '' Mikoto asked, just coming out of her shock.

'' Mine, Namikaze Sasuke. '' Naruto answered.

'' N-Namikaze? '' Fugaku asked. '' As in the royal family's name? '' he asked again. Naruto just nodded. Mikoto couldn't handle it anymore and fainted, Fugaku just stared in front of him.

After an hour passed and Sasuke's parent still hadn't returned from dreamland, Naruto and Sasuke just headed for home. Sasuke was glad he had a chance to talk to his older brother.

* * *

They got married the next year on 21st of April, because that was the day they first met. They married with only their families and closest friend present. It was a beautiful wedding just like any other, only with this one, one of them became royal.

Naruto introduced his husband to the village, and then they took off towards the royal privet jet, for their honeymoon around the world.

_**The end.**_


	14. Thanks

So, I used a lot of YouTube videos for inspiration and a lot I used in my fic. I have poster the links in my profile if you want to know which videos I used. Uhm … I hope you liked my story and thanks to everyone who has read it. Well I'm going to find myself some inspiration for my other Naruto and Sasuke fic and of course my other Iruka and Kakashi fic.

Ja ne,

Kumiko.


End file.
